Winters Kiss
by AFangirlofSorts
Summary: Elsa Arendelle wasn't interested in anything, but finishing her education and running her family company. Jack Overland wasn't looking for anyone,all he was focused on was going to college and get a better life for his family. One chance meeting reminded Elsa it's okay to let go and Jack it's okay to have fun. (JackxElsa KristoffXAnna FlynnxRapunzel HiccupxMerida/Astrid, Modern AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers this is my first jelsa fanfiction! Just so you know Elsa just turned 21. Anna is 18, Jack is 20 along with Rapunzel, Flynn, Hiccup and Rapunzels friend Merida who you'll see next chapter. Anyway hope you enjoy it! Reviews are appreciated! **

* * *

Elsa stared at her old house for a few minutes as the snow began to fall. When she looked around she was thankful that her house was at least 5-10 miles away from any other home. Her parents chose this house when they first discovered Elsa's powers.

Today Elsa felt ready to burst into tears. It was the three year anniversary of her parents death, or at least in a few days it would be, but today was when they said goodbye. All Elsa wanted to do was say one final goodbye to parents.

Later today she would attend college as a sophomore. Although she missed three years of college she was able to get a lot of credit. Since late at night she would make up classes. All about buisness and now she needed math, science, history and so on.

"Anna and I really miss you guys," Elsa said as she kept her eyes on the two story house. With a nervous grin Elsa said, "why did you two have to go? Anna still needed you guys and I need you both." Tears began to stream Elsa's cheeks as the snow began to swirl.

It was July 31 and she was making snow. At least no one was close enough to notice. Elsa needed to be at Jared by tomorrow to make sure everything was in order. For starters she needed to make sure Anna had a dorm. All first year students needed a one. Second year students weren't required to have a dorm, but highly recommended.

Taking a deep breath Elsa pulled all of her magic back in. The clouds disappeared as the sun shined bright. All the snow began to melt and any sign of winter was gone. Elsa put her sun glasses on and hat to block the sun as best she could.

Although she liked summer, sometimes it was just to hot for her. "Goodbye mom, goodbye dad, I love you so much," Elsa whsipered as she walked back to her car. It was jeep (2003 model) painted a light shade of blue. Elsa hopped into the drivers seat and stared at the house. A minute later Elsa drove back to her house with Anna.

*30 minutes later*

Elsa arrived at her one story ranch house. As she pulled into the driveway a red haired girl ran out the front door. "Elsa," Anna cried with a giddy smile. Elsa couldn't help, but laugh as she stepped out of her car. Only to be tackled by her sister.

"Hi Anna you seem happier than normal," Elsa said with a weak smile. Anna laughed, "yes I know and it's because Rapunzel is riding with us! Ugh we haven't seen her in what 10 years?!" Elsa nodded still wearing her smile, "that's great when will she be arriving or are we picking her up?"

Anna bit her lip, "I didn't ask that question, but don't worry I'll call her. When are we leaving?" "Two hours," Elsa responded making Anna run straight inside. As Elsa made her way to the door she stopped in her tracks. "Elsa wait," a young man called.

Elsa recognized him as James, he was her assistant. "James what are you doing here," Elsa asked a little surprised to see him here. James at brown hair, blue eyes and fair skin. He was 24 years old and was a good friend of Elsa's.

James stopped before Elsa taking a deep breath. "Well...you...see... it...was-" "Calm down James what's going on," Elsa said with a warm smile. James sighed, "sorry, I come with bad news Elsa." Elsa's heart dropped at James' words. With a deep breath Elsa asked, "what news do you bring James?" "A letter from Weaselton company," James said sadly.

Elsa looked at the letter in his hands and said, "James please tell me that is not what I think it is." James bit his lip, "I'm sorry Elsa, but you know they will never leave you alone." Elsa looked at the ground beside her.

Closing her eyes she said, "Will you deliver a message for me?" "Of course Elsa what is it," James asked eagerly. He pulled out his notepad ready to write down what Elsa wanted to say.

Willing herself to speak Elsa said, "Tell Duke Weaselton that I have not changed my mind. Arendelle Corportaions will continue to trade few items. However we are not partners."

James nodded, "I'll get this to him as soon as possible." Elsa smiled graciously at James, "thank you James, I hope you enjoy your time off." James laughed, "I will have absolutely nothing to do. Anyway when you get Jared and you meet a guy named Jackson Overland tell him James says hi."

"Jackson Overland," Elsa asked curisously tilting her head slightly to the side. James replied, "he might go by Jack snow or frost or something. Only tell him if you see him." "What might he look like," Elsa asked with curiosity.

James smiled, "well he has white hair, blue eyes and pale skin." "Well I will keep an eye out for him," Elsa said making James smile, "Thanks Elsa." "Of course James goodbye," Elsa waved and James waved back as he hopped on his bike and pedalled away.

Elsa smiled, but the letter in her hands made her feel uneasy. As she looked at it the Weasel stamp for Weaselton. Duke Weaselton was third generation in his company. Ever since Elsa was born he had been trying to take over the company.

*meanwhile*

A young man with white hair stood on car bridge looking over at the water. He smiled lightly. His blue eyes full of excitement and joy. "Alright," he said nervously, "Let's do this." Slowly he throws his legs over the side. Letting his feet dangle over the edge.

"Jackson what are you doing," called a woman's voice. He recognized it has his mother. "Jack and going for a...swim," Jackson replied as he looked back in the direction of his mother and strangely his sister.

His sister made it to his side first, "Jack you can't jump off a bridge, what if someone sees." Jack smirked, "good to know you care for my safety." His mother glared at him with hard brown eyes. Jack sighed as he through his legs back over the egde to stand.

"I'm not going to get hurt and no one will see," Jack argued as he picked up his staff. His mother hated that stick, but couldn't take it from him. "Jackson I don't care, you cannot use your abilities," his mother said sternly.

Jack huffed, "that's not fair though, I need to make sure I know what I'm doing, alright...Jane." His mother glared, "Jackson enough, come on you leave for college in an hour. Can we not fight?"

Reluctantly Jack replied, "fine only because I love you and I won't see you for a long time." His mother smiled lightly then gestured for him to jump. Happily Jack did a back flip over the egde of the bridge.

His sister Emma looked over the edge to watch him. Her brown eyes soft and worried. When she couldn't find Jack she felt a gust of wind whip her hair around. Laughing Emma called, "Jack where are you?"

A moment later he floated right in front of her saying, "hello miss." Emma laughed tucking a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. When she touched his hand it was freezing like ice. At first Emma was scared by that, but later on she became used to it.

"See mom I'm perfectly safe," Jack smiled as he wrapped an at around his mother. His mom laughed as she held his hand on her shoulder. She wasn't ready to let go of her son again. Neither was Emma. Jack pulled his sister closer to him as they walked back to the car.

Their mother drove a mini van since their mother would caravan a lot of people. As Jack hopped into the front seat he said, "mom I know your worried, but I'll be fine and I'm going to get a great job and everything will work out."

His mother was silent for a minute lost in thought. "I know you want to help, but don't worry about us," his mother said, "it's just after that incident...I guess I'm just not ready." Jack held his mothers hand along with Emma's. "It was a long time ago, and look at me now," Jack smiled as he created snowflakes.

This made Emma smile, but his mother only looked worried. "I know, but promise not to get into trouble," his mother said and Jack nodded, "I promise now let's go Hiccup and Flynn are probably waiting for me." "Your the one who wanted to jump off the bridge," Emma snapped.

Jack threw a snowball back at her, "okay you two cut it out," their mother said. It reminded them of old times, before their dad left and before Jack almost didn't survive.

Before their mother started the car Jack asked, "wait can I drive?" "No way mom he'll kill us," Emma teased, but on the inside she felt guilty for her choice of words. "I won't," Jack replied playfully. "No Jack, let me drive my children around together please," his mother said.

Jack sighed, "alright, but you can't drive like grandma." "I don't drive like grandma," his mother said defensively. Jack laughed, "the speed is 50 and you go 15." Emma laughed, "that is true." "Whose side are you on," their mother asked Emma. This made Jack laugh. For once he wasn't worried about them. He thought they would be fine without him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again I wanted to say thanks for my first few favorites and followers and reviewer! And I also got carried away with this chapter and was to lazy to split it in half, but I like it and I hope you readers like it too! Okay that's all I wanted to say. Also if anything seems confusing just ask in the comments and I'll answer in the next chapter.**

* * *

After two hours of waiting Rapunzel showed up at their doorstep. Her hair was golden blonde and tied into a braid. "Hey Rapunzel," Anna cheered as she wrapped her arms around her cousin. Rapunzel squeezed her cousin lightly as she said, "it's so good to see you. Where's Elsa?"

Before Anna could reply, Elsa came from behind the corner. "I heard my name," Elsa laughed as she walked down the hall. Rapunzel ran to her cousin and wrapped her arms around Elsa. "It's been so long, I'm so happy we all get to go to Jared together," Rapunzel squealed as she released Elsa.

"I know it's so exciting," Anna chimed with a wide grin. Rapunzel set her purse down as she said, "what's the plan, I'm following you two." Anna looked at Elsa waiting for her to give the orders. Elsa ran her fingers through her platinum blonde hair. "Well we need to leave in 15 minutes, so right now make sure everything you are bringing is in the car," Elsa said simply.

Rapunzel and Anna ran straight to the back to get their bags. Since Rapunzel left her stuff with them so she wouldn't have to think about it. Elsa shook her head as Rapunzel and Anna carried several bags at once. "Why don't you just make two trips," Elsa asked as she followed them to her jeep. Rapunzel answered exhaustedly, "because it's easier to bring it all at once."

"She's right," Anna called as she set all her bags down at the back of Elsa's car. Elsa rolled her eyes as she went back inside to get the snacks. Anna chose all of the food since Elsa had been busy with the company and everything else. As Elsa packed the chips and candy she wondered about the person James mentioned.

From his description she thought he would look odd, however she had platinum blonde hair. Really she couldn't judge to far. Besides she had never seen them. "Hey Elsa," Rapunzel said shyly from behind the corner. "Yes Rapunzel, what's up," Elsa asked simply as she faced her cousin. Nervously Rapunzel asked, "well my friend Meridas car broke down and she's going to the same college as us, do you think maybe she could come with us?"

Elsa thought it over, "of course we'll pick up your friend before we hit the road." Rapunzel pulled Elsa into a hug, "thank you thank you thank you so much, don't worry you and Anna will love her." Elsa smiled, "I'm sure we will now can you help me with the food since I know you and Anna hate two trips." Rapunzel gave Elsa a light shove.

Rapunzel carried the chips while Elsa carried the candy and Anna ran inside to get drinks. Anna hopped into the passenger seat while Rapunzel hopped in the back seat. Elsa held her little note book and checked eveything off her list. "Anna did you grab eveything you need," Elsa asked for the third time. "Yes Elsa I got everything now come on let's go," Anna said anxiously.

Elsa chuckled as she hopped in the drivers seat and started the car. Before she pulled out Anna put a hand on the wheel. "I knew you forgot something," Elsa teased, but Anna shook her head, "no I didn't, I mean come on gloves? Really? You disinfect this car enough, there is no dirt." Elsa looked at her hands to see her gloves.

A long time ago Elsa told Anna that she had a thing about dirt and germs. Elsa sighed, "you know my thing about dirt. Listen for my sake will you go back inside and make sure you have everything. Like your phone and charger." Anna's eyes widened, "my phone and charger are in the wall! I'll be right back and don't say anything Elsa." Elsa laughed along with Rapunzel.

As Anna ran back inside Rapunzel asked, "a thing about dirt, you said in your letter-" "don't mention it to Anna please," Elsa begged her expression panicked. Rapunzel gave Elsa confused look, "why Elsa, I thought she knew." "She did, look I'll tell you later I promise, but I can't risk Anna knowing," Elsa said. Rapunzel nodded, "okay tell me tomorrow."

Moments later Anna ran out the house holding her phone and charger. "I got it," Anna cried happily and Elsa wore a smile. Rapunzel could tell it was fake, but Anna couldn't tell. "Okay are we ready to go," Elsa asked. Rapunzel and Anna cheered, "road trip! Road trip! Road trip!" Elsa laughed as she pulled out of the driveway and on the road.

Rapunzel told her when and where to turn in order to get to where Merida was. After 15 minutes of driving Rapunzel pointed out a path finder on the side of the road. Next to the car was a girl with wild red curly hair wearing jean shorts and a pink shoulder sleeve shirt.

Elsa stopped behind the car and Rapunzel jumped out. "Merida," Rapunzel called as she ran over to her friend. Merida smiled as she gave Rapunzel a hug. "Hey I missed you so much Mer," Rapunzel said and Merdia laugh, "same here Punzie."

Anna hopped out the car a moment later. Rapunzel looked back and said, "oh sorry Merida this is my cousin Anna, and over there in the car is Elsa." Elsa came out of the car a second later taking her gloves off. If she was to keep Anna at bay with her lie she needed to remove the gloves for a minute.

Merida shook hands with Anna and Elsa as she said, "thank you guys so much." "Of course it's no trouble really," Anna said happily as she helped Rapunzel with her bags. Together the four girls put the bags in the back of the car. Merida and Rapunzel sat in the back while Anna and Elsa sat in the front.

For the second time Elsa asked with a lopsided grin," Are you ready?" Anna made eye contact with Rapunzel and Merida seemed to have gotten the message. In unison the three girls squealed, "road trip! Road trip! Road trip!" Elsa laughed as she put the car in gear and drove off.

"Hey Merida how do you plan to take car of your car," Rapunzel asked as they drove down the road. Merida smiled, "My dad said he would take care of it while he's here in the states." "That's great," Anna chimed happily. Elsa couldn't help, but smile at the girls in her car, for once she was excited to be around people her own age. It was going to be a good trip.

*meanwhile*

Jacks mother dropped him off at Flynns house along with his stuff. Hiccup and Flynn were waiting in the driveway. Hiccup called, "finally man where have you been?" Jack shrugged as he threw a snowball at them, "does that answer your question?"

Hiccup shook the snow from his hair as he said, "ha ha very funny." Flynn chuckled, "alright enough kiddies let's go." "Isn't Rapunzel coming," Jack asked since he knew about Flynn and Rapunzel being a thing. "Why do you care," Hiccup asked a little to harshly.

However Jack knew what he was inciting. "We kissed once in 10th grade big whoop, anyway I was wondering because A) she isn't here and B) I want shotgun," Jack explained. Hiccup helped Jack with his other suitcase while Flynn said, "No Rapunzel is driving with her cousins down to Jared."

This interested Jack, "who are her cousins?" Hiccup smiled mischievously at Jack, "you trying to pick up girls?" Jack punched him lightly, "no I'm just genuinely curious, besides where's your girl friend?" Hiccup puckered his lips, "Astrid rejected Jared's offer and decided to go back home and we decided to take a break."

Jack put a hand on his shoulder, "sorry man, but anyway who are Punzie's cousins?" Flynn pulled out his wallet, "Rapunzel gave me a picture of them when they were younger." Jack walked over to his friend and looked at the picture. A girl about the age of 10 had red hair with a white streak. Her skin was fair and she had emerald eyes. The girl next to her was 13 and had platinum blonde hair and blue eyes with pale skin.

"Red head is Anna, while blonde is Elsa," Flynn explained as Jack nodded. "They do look a little Punzie," Jack said absently. However he was lost in the image of Elsa. In her eyes he could read everything she felt. To Jack she looked afraid, but strangely happy.

Flynn put the wallet away as Jack said, "well I can't wait to meet Anna and Elsa." Flynn squinted his face as he said, "Jackson don't play with them." "Who is Jackson," Jack asked playfully making Hiccup laugh. "What Flynn means is that Anna and Elsa have been through a lot," Hiccup said.

As Jack hopped into Flynn's green convertible he asked, "what have they been through?" Flynn and Hiccup exchanged a look of doubt. "It isn't really our place to tell you," Flynn said sadly, but Jack was persistent. "Come on please who am I going to tell," Jack said as Hiccup and Flynn climbed into the car.

"Well when Anna was five and Elsa was eight they got into a horrible car crash," Hiccup explained. Before Jack could speak, Flynn said, "their car flipped over, Anna lost her memory in the crash. While Elsa was thrown from the car." "How did they get into the crash," Jack asked curiosity and a little worried. The image of the two girls in his mind getting into something like that scared him.

Flynn sighed, "it was over the summer, no one was really sure how it happened. However near the cars there was ice." As Flynn pulled out of the driveway Jack asked, "has anything else happened to them?" "Elsa has been running her family's company for three years," Hiccup said as Flynn drove down the highway.

"Why would she do that and how old are they now," Jack asked. He really wanted to know all about them, mostly Elsa. "Their parents died in a shipwreck three years ago, and Elsa is 21 now and Anna is 18," Hiccup answered from the back. "She hasn't been to college yet," Jack asked and they assumed he meant Elsa.

"She took classes in the three years, but not that many, all business classes," Flynn explained, "technically she could be out of college by now, but she needs the rest of her education. You know like history math and that stuff." "Hey look at that Elsa and I already have something in common," Jack shrugged humoring his friend's idea that he will find love. "Maybe you two will hit it off," Hiccup said making Jack smirk, "Highly doubt that." Flynn chuckled, "You never know Jack Frost, after all I never thought I would find anyone, but look at me at now."

"All I see is my friend who was a wanted criminal," Jack teased making Flynn snicker, "Key word was, see Rapunzel has set me straight now we're off to see Jared a wondrous university." Hiccup laughed while Jack smiled inwardly and became lost in thought. He knew he would see Rapunzel, now he was going to meet her cousins. His excitement for college grew now that he would meet Anna, but he was more excited for Elsa. Maybe he would find someone.

* * *

Three hours into the road trip Elsa was ready to stop driving. Mostly because she wasn't wearing her gloves and she knew her powers were reacting. Ever since the car crash she didn't like cars to much. It just reminded her of what a danger she could be along with Anna's memory loss. It was Elsa who caused the crash without realizing it.

Her dad was talking about how she needed to control her powers. The car started to swerve and Elsa's powers shot out and hit Anna. Elsa cried out that Anna was hurt and that's when the accident happened. Her mother had a minor concussion and Anna lost her memory due to the ice and she hit her head against the window. Elsa was thrown from the car, but she saved herself from a hard fall with her ice powers.

When Elsa woke up she was lying on a small pile of snow. She was still injured, but not as badly as she could have been. As the memory played through Elsa's mind a tear slipping down her cheek. "Elsa are you okay," Merida asked cautiously. Elsa woke up from her thoughts as she said, "yes I'm fine sorry." When Elsa looked in the rear view mirror she saw Rapunzel asleep in the back and noticed Anna asleep next to her.

"They are a lot alike," Merida said trying to make conversation. Elsa smiled, "yeah they are really similar. How long have you know Rapunzel?" Merida puckered her lips, "I'd say since fourth grade. I was new from Scotland." "That's what your accent was," Elsa said with a light smile, "sorry but I couldn't think of what accent you had." Merida laughed, "wee lassy it is Scottish."

This made Elsa chuckle. "What about you and Anna, I know Rapunzel is part Italian from her dad, but I never knew about her mothers side," Merida asked. Elsa smiled, "Arendelle is Norwegian and yeah I believe Corona could be Italian." Merida nodded absently and they fell into an uncomfortable silence. "So Elsa what do you do for fun," Merida asked leaning forward.

Elsa took a deep breath trying to think what she did for fun. "Well not much, I guess when I have a minute I read or watch a movie," Elsa shrugged making Merida gape. "Oh come on Elsa you cannot honestly be so busy that, that's all you do," Merida said in disbelief. With a sigh Elsa said, "Running a company and keeping up with school leaves very little free time." Merida's expression faltered as she said, "I'm sorry about your loss." "I appreciate that, but at least things are going well now. Here's something I used to ice skate," Elsa said trying to change the subject. Merida smiled, "used to? Didn't have enough time?"

Elsa shrugged, "I still do, but I haven't in a several months. Luckily it came natural because I can keep up. After all I have a scholarship for it." Merida replied, "that's so cool I actually am a pretty good archer, best in my home land." "No way," Elsa gasped, " you have a scholarship right?" "You bet I do," Merida said.

"Random question what about your family since you know about mine," Elsa said keeping her eyes on the road ahead. Merida shrugged, "My mom is pretty strict about acting lady like, my dad has been very passive and doesn't mind what I do and then I have three little brothers. Their really more like devils I have to say." Elsa chuckled lightly, "how come," Elsa asked not really put of complete interest, but she needed a distraction. Merida went into the story about her brothers pulling pranks on their nurse maid. Once Merida finished Elsa told her about when her and Anna were young.

Although she would never Elsa really missed those days. She missed playing with her powers. Even after she hurt Anna she wasn't afraid because she saved her sister. However her parents thought different. After the accident Elsa became truly afraid of what she could do. For a moment Elsa wondered if she wasn't the only with ice powers. Although unlikely it didn't hurt for her to have hope about it. After several minutes Anna and Rapunzel woke up.

"How did the sleeping beauties sleep," Merida teased with a light smile. Rapunzel laughed, "I believe we slept well." Anna nodded, "yes I agree, but now it is time for us to have some fun." Elsa looked at her sister curiously, "like what?" Anna's smile grew wider as she pulled out her iPhone.

"Whatcha doing Anna," Rapunzel asked as she leaned forward trying to see Anna's phone. "I'm making a playlist," Anna said, "one that will get everyone moving...even Elsa." Elsa rolled her eyes, "that is doubtful." Anna shook her head, "no way at least once on this trip you are going to smile."

"I'm smiling," Elsa said with a fake smile, but Anna's smile faltered. "That's a fake smile Elsa, I want a real one," Anna said with a small frown. For a moment the car felt a lot colder, but Elsa pulled her magic in. After a moment of silence Anna smiled again. She plugged her phone into the Aux and shuffled her playlist.

The first song to play was New Classic from Elsa's favorite movie. "You did that on purpose," Elsa accused as Anna started singing along. "Come on Elsa you love this song," Anna said waiting for Elsa to join her. Elsa started the song over as she said, "who do you want Joey or Mary?" Anna smiled brighter, "Mary." Elsa shook her head, "no you love Joeys part." "No your singing his part because you said he was dreamy besides I never play Mary," Anna said.

"We switch off and Rapunzel and Merida have to join," Elsa said and no one objected. "Ever try to reach for something, but it's someone else's dream," Elsa sang and Anna went next. "Every step that you take forward takes you right back to where you've been and then when you least expect it," "and you tried about everything , somebody hears your opinion, somebody cares what you see," Rapunzel chimed.

Merida sang next, " You woke me up no longer tired, with you I feel inspired, you help me find my fire." All together they sang, "your the new classic, your the new PYT! Stands for paid young taking on the world from the drivers seat!"

Anna sang next, "you look so classic fantastic when you own the floor." Elsa finished, "bring the beat back once more, now let me see you do that."

*meanwhile*

Jack, Hiccup and Flynn were driving down the highway. They had been listening to music for two hours. It was funny how Flynn was the only one who sang anything while Hiccup and Jack would never sing. "Okay tell me this," Jack said, "why is it you sang a duet with Rapunzel on a boat?" Flynn laughed, "it was her birthday so I got with her parents and asked if I could set off the flying lanterns a that she liked. Then we just started singing."

Hiccup laughed, "wow very romantic," "hey you brought your girlfriend on a vicious dragon," Flynn said. Hiccup shushed him, "no one can know about Toothless, who knows what people will do if they find out about him."

"Hiccup," Jack said, "your entire home land is full of them,." "The world doesn't need to know that," Hiccup replied with wide eyes. Flynn and Jack laughed at him. "Well what about you Jack," Flynn asked, but Jack didn't reply. He dated several girls, but those relationships only lasted for a day or two. "Well I haven't a girlfriend that long," Jack shrugged simply. He didn't have the time to deal with relationships. All he needed to worry about was school. "No you just don't have time, come on man don't lie," Flynn said a little to seriously.

Hiccup made eye contact with Jack through the read view mirror. "Look guys it happened three years ago," Jack said. He was referring to his accident when he was 17. In all his year books before then he had brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin. Today he had white hair and blue eyes.

Jack sighed, "nothing has changed, except my appearance besides I've had these powers since I was seven, but I'm fine." "Jack we know you and we understand that you have to help your family, but when will you help yourself," Flynn said and Jack saw the deeper meaning to his words.

Before the accident and before his dad left Jack was carefree and wouldn't take care of anyone. However when he was 13 and his father left that changed him. He became the man of the house and needed to step up. From the time he was 13-16 he had worked 2 part time jobs. The same ones.

After the incident he couldn't work there anymore. They wanted to rehire him, but they couldn't bring a spectical about what had happened to him. After all Jacks appearance changed tremendously which could cause suspicion to the places he worked for. Jack didn't take it to hard. Instead he got two other jobs and made sure that he got a scholarship. Right now he had a sports scholarship.

If he could play the sport he played it. Sadly they wouldn't give him a full scholarship which is why he was starting college now at age 20 instead of 18. "Who knows Jack you might find the soon to be miss Overland Frost," Hiccup said changing the subject. Jack rolled his eyes, "yeah yeah sure, but I'm not interested."

"Should we stop to eat, cause I am starving," Hiccup said after a few minutes of silence. Jack said, "yes let's stop to eat come on I want food." Flynn laughed, "fine we can stop somewhere, but 10 minutes deal?" Hiccup and Jack cheered as Flynn went off the highway.

The boys stopped at a Chic Fil A since Hiccup had never been and Jack wanted chicken. "We are spending 10 minute here then off to Jared," Flynn said sternly. Hiccup nodded and Jack smirk, "sure thing paps." Flynn frowned at Jack who didn't seem to be bothered.

As they walked inside Flynn went to order while Hiccup chose a spot to sit. Jack waited outside for a moment. He was starting to feel down. He stood at the entrance for a moment then walked around the corner. Since he was staring at his bare feet he ran into someone.

Jack fell back on his butt and so did the person he ran into. Jack wanted to yell at the person he ran into, but couldn't. He ran into a young woman. "Oh I'm so sorry," Jack said nervously as he stood up. Extending a hand to the girl as he smiled. "It's alright," the girl said as she ran her fingers through her platinum blonde hair.

"That was my fault I wasn't looking and I humbly apologize," Jack said with a nervous grin. The girl nodded, "it's really okay." Jack tilted his was as he said, "you look familiar, may I ask what your name is." "My name is Elsa," Elsa said simply, "what is your name?" "I'm Jack," Jack said shoving his hands into his pockets.

Elsa's eyes widened, "Jack Frost," Elsa asked and he nodded, "you've heard of me?" Elsa nodded, "yeah my friend James told me to tell a Jack Frost that he says hi." "You know James," Jack asked excited. "He's my assistant and a friend," Elsa said.

Jack smiled, "small world, I'm sure you know Rapunzel Corona." "Yeah she's my cousin do you know her," Elsa asked with a light smile. Jack nodded, "yeah we've been friends since 6th grade." "I guess your right it is a small world," Elsa said with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah it is, here may I treat you to a meal because I knocked you down," Jack asked still smiling. His heart was pounding for her to say yes. All he could do was stare at her blue eyes. "I couldn't accept that, it's okay," Elsa assured, but Jack was persistent. "I insist," Jack said and Elsa gave in, "alright, but give me a second okay?"

"I will wait until then snowflake," Jack said then his eyes widened. Elsa looked at him curiously, "did you just call me snowflake?" "No- I mean yes- I'm sorry it just fit," Jack stuttered making Elsa chuckle. "It's okay Jack, I'll be right back... snowball," Elsa said then turned the corner leaving Jack with a huge smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa went back to Anna, Rapunzel and Merida with a giddy smile. "Where's the food," Merida asked as Elsa approached them. "Can we eat here," Elsa asked nervously. Anna asked, "why what's going on," "well you see I bumped into this guy and we started talking. And he offered to buy me lunch," Elsa explained with a smile.

Rapunzel and Anan squealed while Merida asked, "who is he?" "His name is Jack, Jack Frost, he said he knew you Rapunzel," Elsa said with an anxious smile. Rapunzel jumped up, "yes I do that means that Flynn and Hiccup are here! We have to stay!" Anna agreed and Merida sighed, "alright let's get in there."

Jack stood in front of Flynn and Hiccup as he said, "okay guys I met this girl and I am having lunch with her we cool? Great." "Wait a minute," Flynn said making Jack turn around, "who is this girl?" Jack smiled, "Elsa is her name she's Rapunzels cousin so I'm sure she's here to." Flynns eyes brightened as Rapunzel entered the building.

"Rapunzel," Flynn called and her attention went straight to him. "Flynn," Rapunzel yelled and they ran into each other's arms. Elsa Anna and Merida snuck past the love birds to get in. Jack made eye contact with Elsa and she waved. Anna nudged her sister, "well go on," Anna said making Elsa laugh. Jack walked over to them as Rapunzel and Flynn shared a quick kiss.

"Hi Jack," Elsa said, "this is my sister Anna and this is Merida." Jack shook their hands as he said, "Nice to meet you guys, I'm Jack Frost or Jack." Anna nodded, "nice to meet you Jack. Don't get to cozy wht her unless your headed to Jared University." "You guys are headed to Jared," Jack asked and the girls nodded, "that's great Flynn and Hiccup along with me are headed there."

Anna and Merida chuckled. "In that case take as long as you want," Anna said making Elsa blush, "Anna stop it," Elsa hissed. Anna laughed as her and Merida went to order. "Jack," Rapunzel cheered, "it's nice to see you again." "You to Punzie," Jack said as he gave her a quick hug. Rapunzel smiled, "I see you met Elsa, have fun you two." This time Jack blushed.

"Shall we," Jack said as he gestured for Elsa to sit down. Elsa chuckled nervously, "we shall." That sat at a little two person table and started to talk. Merida sat at the table across from Hiccup. He waved and she smiled. "I'm Hiccup," Hiccup said extending his hand to her. Merida shook it, "I'm Merida Punzies friend." "Yeah looks like all our friends know each other," Hiccup said and Merida laughed lightly.

Flynn sat at a two person table with Rapunzel and Hiccup moved over to talk to Merida. Meanwhile Anna walked out and ran into a large man. "Hey," the man said as he dropped his tray. Anna gasped, "I am so sorry." When she looked at the man he had green eyes, red hair and side burns. "You know what it was my fault," he said simply with a light smile.

Anna looked at him curiously for a moment as asked, "is your name Hans?" "Yes how did you know," he asked then recognition crossed his face. "Are you Anna Arendelle," he asked sadly and Anna nodded, "yes I am. And you are from that Southern Islses company." "Yes and it is a great company," Hans said angrily. Anna growled, "if it's so great why does your company want mine so badly."

"It isn't yours it's your sister," Hans snapped, "besides you are worthless to the company just a spare." Anna had been called a spare many times by the press. Not at birth, but when it was announced that Elsa was the heir to the company. A bigger man moved over and said, "you're one to talk. I know who you are. 13th in line for your company." Hans glared at the bigger man.

He had brown eyes and blonde hair. Instead of starting a fight Hans left the building angrily. "Thanks," Anna said sheepishly. The man smiled, "my pleasure, no one should talk to a woman like that...I'm Kristoff by the way." Anna shook his hand, "well I guess you already know I'm Anna since you heard.." Kristoff laughed, "it's nice to meet you Anna. May I treat you to a meal."

Anna looked at Elsa and the others for a second then said, "yes I'd love to, but you don't have to pay for it. Here I'll lay for you since you helped me with Hans." Kristoff shrugged, "here you pay for me and I pay for you?" "Deal," Anna smiled as they went to order their food.

Merida and Hiccup sat talking about their hobbies and life goals. It turned out they had a lot of things in common. "I'm terrible at archery," Hiccup admited taking a bite of his sandwich. "Maybe I can show you some time," Merida offered sheepishly and Hiccup smiled, "Id like that a lot Mer." Merida blushed as he said her nickname, "me too Hic, but I have to ask, is your really name Hiccup." Hiccup sighed, "yeah when I was born my mom had hiccups the whole time. So she named me that."

Merida smiled, "that's a nice story to tell, I was named after my grandmother." Hiccup wore a sideways grin, "well I think Merida is a perfect name for you." This made Merida blush harder, but her red hair distracted from it. Rapunzel and Flynn talked about what they were going to do once they got to Jared. All the things Flynn planned and the things Rapunzel wanted to see.

Jack and Elsa talked about almost everything. "You play every sport," Elsa asked as she took a sip of her coke. Jack nodded, "yeah well not every sport like I can't play volleyball to save my life," Elsa laugh as Jack went on, "I can't dance, lacrosse takes a lot of hard work. However I will play soccer, but I don't prefer it." "What sports can you play," Elsa asked with a light smile.

"Let's see I can play baseball, basketball, soccer, football, cross country, parkour, tennis, martial arts and a little bit of acrobatics," Jack said then took another bite of his sandwich. Elsa smiled, "wow you must be really fit to keep up with all that." Jack shrugged, "I'm pretty fit, I have an 8 pack."

Elsa gaped, "no you don't," "I do," Jack countered, "no you don't." Elsa said still smiling at Jack. Jack stood up and lifted his hoodie and blue shirt to reveal his 8 pack. Elsa looked at his abdomen amazed. She reached to touch then looked up for approval. Jack nodded.

Slowly Elsa touched his abdomen lightly trailing her fingers over his stomach. Jack couldn't help but notice her fingers didn't feel the slightest bit warm. Usually if anyone touched him he could feel their heat right away. Not hers though if she had any.

"Elsa can I see your hand," Jack asked as he pulled his shirt and hoodie down. Panic was written all over Elsa's face as she stuttered, "o-okay." Jack took Elsa's hand in his and she felt normal. He felt normal to her. Absently he said, "I want to show you something."

Jack held her hand and walked out with her a step behind. Once they turned the corner Jack smiled. "This will be shocking, but I have to show you," Jack said sternly, but nervous. Elsa nodded for Jack to show her. Jack lifted his hand and created several snowflakes towards Elsa.

Stunned Elsa gasped. She wasn't the only one. "You have...powers," Elsa said still in shock, "yeah I'm sorry..it was just-" Elsa cut him off with a hug. Jack wasn't expecting that, but he did hug we back. When they split she was blushing horribly, "I'm sorry, but..." Elsa trailed off.

Real quick she looked around and then touched the side of the building. Frost began to spread from her hand slowly. Jack laughed, "I knew I was alone!" "I didn't know anyone else had powers," Elsa said with a huge smile. Someone else understood what it was like. Maybe not entirely, but having powers and such.

"This is amazing, Elsa I have to see you again at Jared," Jack said with a huge smile on his face. Elsa nodded, "Yes Jack we have to stay in touch." For a minute Elsa was free, but then she remembered what her powers could do. "Can you help me control it," Elsa asked nervously.

"Of course I can teach you what I know," Jack said, "are you okay?" Elsa shook her head, "I want to trust you Jack and if I can... don't tell the others. Including Anna." "Why not," Jack asked worriedly as Elsa sunk to her knees. Putting a hand on her shoulder he said, "what's wrong Elsa... If you tell me what's wrong I promise not to tell tell the others."

"Really," Elsa asked with glossy blue eyes, "I promise snowflake," Jack said sincerely. Elsa smiled, "thank you... Snowball." Jack laughed as he helped her to her feet. For a minute they stood together in silence until Rapunzel came out. "Hey Elsa, Merida, Hiccup, Flynn and I are riding in Flynns convertible, is that okay," Rapunzel asked nervously.

Elsa shrugged, "of course since you know Flynn and the others." "Good to know I've been kicked out," Jack said with a smirk. Rapunzel laughed, "well now you two can ride together." Elsa smiled, "we are headed to the same place." Jack nodded, "great I get to spend more time with you." Elsa blushed lightly.

As they walked back inside Elsa was tackled by her sister. "Elsa I have to ask you something," Anna asked as she released her sister. "What is it," Elsa asked a little worried. Anna laughed, "well I met this guy bemoaned Kristoff and it turns out we used to know him when were really small because he runs an Ice buisness and Arendelle is partners with them. So I was wondering since his ride ditched him could he come with us?"

"No," Elsa said, "we may have known him when we were small, but now. No Anna." "Please," Anna begged gripping her sisters arm a little to tight. "Come on," Jack smiled as he nudged Elsa's arm. Kristoff walked out a moment later, "it's okay Anna I wouldn't want to trouble you and your sister."

Anna sighed, "please Elsa he defended me against Hans." "You did," Elsa questioned and Kristoff nodded. "He was being rude to her and I had to help out," Kristoff explained, "I mean he called her worthless and spare." Elsa snickered, "bold talk for 13th in line, but he has always been like that. Thank you sir Kristoff... You may come with us."

"Thank you," Anna and Kristoff said in unison. This caused them to laugh along with Jack as he said, "that's cute." Elsa smiled lightly as the others walked out. "Alright who's ready for a caravan," Hiccup said with a dorky smile. Merida looked at her friends as they cheered, "road trip! Road trip! Road trip!"

Elsa was so tired of hearing that and Jack could tell, "they said that before I'm guessing," Jack asked. "Three times," Elsa replied as they all walked in a large group. "Who wants to lead," Rapunzel asked and Flynn volunteered. "I'll lead only because I've been there before."

With a sigh of relief Elsa said, "great we'll follow behind you." "Great," Flynn said happily as he wrapped an arm around Rapunzel. Elsa, Jack, Anna and Kristoff made their way back to Elsa's car. Elsa and Jack sat in front while Anna and Kristoff sat in the back.

Elsa started he car and waited for Flynns car to pass. When it did she pulled out and followed behind. Four more hours and they would all be at Jared Univeristy.

Elsa and Jack road in silence listening to Anna and Kristoff talk behind them. Jack would put in minimal input every now again, but other than that he wouldn't speak. Elsa was lost in thought because of earlier. She was wearing her gloves now, because she was worried about them. Even though she created a alittle frost earlier she didn't want to risk losing control.

Jack hadn't noticed the gloves until Anna said, "again with the gloves." Elsa breathed a laugh, "you know why I wear the gloves Anna." "Your car is perfectly clean," Anna whined. When she notice the confusion on Jack and Kristoff's face she said, "my sister is always wearing the gloves. She has a thing about dirt."

"Dirt or snow," Jack muttered and recieved a punch from Elsa. The car swerved for half second. "Eyes on the road," Jack teased making Elsa smirk, but it soon faded into a small grin. "Alright what should we listen to," Anna asked changing the subject. "How about Justin Timberlake," Elsa suggested, "no he doesn't have anything new out," Anna countered sadly.

"What about not a bad thing that's new," Kristoff said and Jack sighed, "how about we put the radio on." "I hate the radio," Elsa muttered making Jack smile. He turned the dial to 96.1. The song playing was say something. "We cannot listen to this," Anna whined, "it's so sad." Elsa turned the dial and the song was purple rain by prince.

"Leave this one," Anna said with a smile. Kristoff asked, "who is this?" Elsa gasped, "this is the one and only Prince, our parents used to play all the 80's and 90's music so we know him." Anna made eye contact with Elsa through the rear view mirror with smiles. "That nice," Jack said simply, but it made Elsa's heart swell.

Thinking of her parents and the memories they shared was enough to make her shout with joy. Anna felt extremely happy to remember her parents. It had been the longest three years for her since Elsa was busy running the company.

"Okay can I ask what is Arendelle Corporations, like what do you do or make," Jack asked curisously. Elsa replied, "Arendelle Corporations is a power source company. With branches of products." Jack nodded, "what about you ice man?" "I run a smaller ice buisness, but with Arendelle buisness is booming," Kristoff said simply.

"What about you Jack," Elsa asked as she sped up to keep up with Flynns car. Jack shrugged, "I had a coke stand when I was ten." "You mean lemonade stand," Anna asked with a small smile. Jack shook his head, "no coke, you see I ran out of lemonade and my dad bought 3 cases so I took one and ta da I had a coke stand."

This made Elsa laugh, "only Jack Frost would have a coke stand." "Of course like only Elsa Winter would have a thing about dirt," Jack teased. "Elsa winter," Elsa asked absently and Jack nodded, "well I'm Jack frost and I couldn't say Elsa Snow because that didn't sound right and snowflake was to long so winter seemed best fit."

Although Jack couldn't tell Elsa was smiling, she was making her first real friend.

*meanwhile in Flynns car*

"No I don't believe it," Merida said as Flynn shrugged, "yes it is true. I was a wanted criminal." "Was," Hiccup questioned with a smirk. Flynn nodded, "yes 'was' thanks to my wonderful girlfriend." Rapunzel laughed nervously, "thanks, but you are still wanted in some places."

"Ha I told you so," Hiccup said triumphantly as Merida laughed. "Okay what's the deal with Jack," Rapunzel asked, "do you think he likes Elsa?" Flynn shrugged, "on the way here I told him about Anna and Elsa I guess it sparked his interest."

"More than sparked," Hiccup declared from the back, "I mean it's dynamite, the way he showed her his 8 pack and how they were talking. He like likes her." Rapunzel laughed, "they would be so cute together." "I don't know if she would stay with him," Merida said. "What do you mean," Rapunzel asked.

Merida shrugged, "I mean Jack and Elsa are so different from what I can tell. Jack seems more care free while Elsa is more serious." Flynn shook his head, "Jack only seems that way now, but when school starts that will change. Ever since his dad left he became more serious. Still care free, but with responsibility. Then after his accident he had to work harder in everything."

"That's kind of like Elsa," Rapunzel said, "after the car crash when Anna was really hurt Elsa was there with her. Then when her parents passed away she took over the company. See that have some things in common."

Merida shrugged, "just from what i've seen, but hey I could be seeing it wrong." Hiccup spoke next, "you never know they might work or just be friends." "Who knows anyway what about that other guy Anna was with," Rapunzel said with a small smile.

Merida answered, "I heard that he owns an ice buisness and is partners with Arendelle. Anna also said that she knew him from a long time ago." "I heard he defended her against Hans," Flynn said. Hiccup asked, "who is Hans?" "A horrible word I shouldn't say," Rapunzel responded, "his company has been after Arendelle Corportaion forever."

"Oh brother," Merida groaned, "any reason his company was after Elsa's?" "I don't know, it just has always been that way," Rapunzel shrugged as she looked back her friends. "I don't see Elsa behind us," Rapunzel said. Flynn slowed down for a moment then he harts sirens.

"Please not me," Flynn said as he looked in his rear view mirror. The police car was right behind. Flynn cursed under his breath. "Call Jack and tell him we got pulled over," Flynn said angrily as he pulled off to the side. Rapunzel pulled out her phone and called Jack.

He answered seconds later. "Hey what's up," Jack said lightly. Rapunzel sighed, "we got pulled over by a cop by 10 on the right so you can either stop and wait or go one without is." Jack looked at Elsa and said, "they got pulled over by 10." "Aw no," Anna said, "let's pull up behind them." "Tell them we'll wait near by," Elsa said as she moved over to the right lane.

"We will meet you by 10," Jack said. "Okay see you guys then," Rapunzel and hung up a moment later. Elsa stopped when she saw the lights and pulled off to the side. She was a good enough distance that they could see her and the cops wouldn't notice.

"Now what," Jack asked leaning back in his chair. "I guess we just wait," Anna said as she rested her head on the window. Elsa looked at her phone to see she had several emails about the company. "Oh no," Elsa muttered as she picked up her phone.

All the emails were about the same thing. What was Elsa's move since she was headed to college and what that meant for the company. Elsa couldn't reply to all of them. She only did that when alone because sometimes she would get extremely mad or upset by an email.

Pulling her headphones she pulls them up and put them in. Turning the volume almost all the way up she listened to her music. When Elsa felt high strong on any emotion she would listen to music. After a minute Jack pulled a head phone out and Lauren's the music with Elsa.

Elsa looked at Jack with a face that read, what do you think your doing. Jack smiled, "come on I want I know what music you like." Elsa brushed it off as Jack put the headphone in his ear. Right the song was numb by Linkin Park. "I like this band," Jack said with a smile.

"Really," Elsa asked a little shocked that he liked her music. Jack nodded, "yeah alternative is great, however pop is more exciting." "It's called pop for a reason," Elsa said with a small smile. Jack shrugged, "yes and I think you would like pop." "I don't mind pop music," Elsa admitted.

Jack said with a smirk, "here you need to sing something," "why," Elsa asked a little worried. "Because I want to hear you sing, hey that goes for you to Anna," Jack said making Elsa laugh. "Anna would sing regardless," "it is true," Anna said sheepishly. "Come on can you guys please sing for us," Jack pleaded with soft eyes.

Elsa glanced at him and reluctantly said, "fine what do you want to hear?" Jack pulled out his iphone and searched for a song. "Okay you two should sing Birthday," Jack said making Anna and Elsa wide eyes. "No way," Elsa said, but Anna smiled, "why not I like that song. It has a good beat."

Kristoff nodded, "why not just sing the part of the song you want." Elsa turned to her sister and said, "I'm in if you are." With a huge smile Anna told Jack to start the music. Once Elsa and Anna started singing Jack became lost in Elsa's voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is a thank you to my 7 favorites and 4 follows! Okay that's all I wanted to say, without further a due here is chapter 4! I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

Flynn waited with the others for the cop to come out of his car. It took several minutes, but eventually he came to his window. "Is there a problem officer," Flynn asked with his classic smile. The cop rolled his eyes, "do you know why I pulled you over?" "No sir," Flynn responded as he raised his brows.

The cop wrote something down as he says, "the speed limit is 60 and you were going 75." Flynn acted surprised, "I was- well I am so terribly sorry." "License and registration," the cop said uninterested in Flynns apology. Flynn pulled out his license and two registration papers.

The cop checked him over while the others waited anxiously. Flynn on the other hand was completely calm as he said, "I must say you have an excellent police car." The cop sighed as he said, "I'm going to let you go with a warning Eugene, now go along kids. I assume this is a college road trip."

Rapunzel answered, "it sure is officer sir were all headed to Jared." The cop nodded, "that's very nice, now drive along," "thank you officer," Flynn said with a sly grin. He started the car again and put it in gear. Once ready he had Rapunzel call Jack.

They pulled away and not to long later Elsa and the others were behind them. "That was fast," Jack said over the phone. Rapunzel laughed, "well he let us off with a warning, I'm not sure why, but I'm be complaining." She heard Anna laugh, "I wouldn't complain either Punzie."

Rapunzel chuckled, "okay well it's back on the road we go." "Alright see you guys," Jack said with a grin as he hung up the phone. "At least twy didn't get a ticket," Elsa said softly. Anna nodded, "I know that would have been awful luckily we got a nice copper." "Copper," Kristoff smiled and Anna laughed, "yeah some people call cops sheriffs, officer or po po, but I call them coppers and so does Elsa."

Elsa nodded with slight blush on her cheeks, "yeah that's what we called them." Jack wore a sideways grin as he said, "I used to call them the fuzz." "The fuzz," Elsa chuckled as she looked at Jack for a moment then back at the road. Jack nodded, "yep it was because of something my dad said."

At the mention of his dad Jack's smile falled away. He remembered why he was here and what he had to get done. And his silence did not go unnoticed. "Jack are you okay," Elsa asked worriedly, but Jack nodded his head and wore a smile. "Oh yeah I'm fine, just lost in thought I guess," Jack said simply, but Elaa could tell he was lying.

After a few minutes of silence Anna dozed off along with Kristoff. Her head rested on Kristoff's shoulder and his head rested on hers. Elsa set the car on cruise control as she looked in her rear view mirror to them. It made her smile that her sister might have a crush.

However she didn't want to see her sister getting hurt again. Jack noticed her silence, but didn't bother to ask if she was okay. Slowly Jack was realizing that she wasn't okay at all. Elsa kept her eyes forward watching the cars in front of her. It didn't bother her that she couldn't see Flynn's car anymore.

Mainly because every now and again his car would come into view. When a car got in front of Elsa suddenly she panicked. Flashes of when she was child in the car crash flooded her mind. The images and the smell of smoke, burnt rubber and metal filled her nose.

Gasping Elsa swerved to the side and turned the wheel to the right to keep from hitting the side. The sound of rubbed skinning the road filled Jacks ears as the car slid. Once the car stopped he looked back at Anna and Kristoff who were now awake. Anna looked just as panicked as Elsa did.

She was gripping the steering wheel as it was the only thing keeping her alive. "Everyone okay," Jack asked with a small smile. Anna nodded along with Kristoff, but Elsa was not. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes were wild.

Jack observed Elsa for a moment then noticed frost forming near her hands. He reached to touch her, but she snapped, "don't touch me! I'm fine... Anna are you and Kristoff okay?" "Were fine what about you," Anna said making eye contact with Elsa through the rear view mirror.

Elsa forced herself to nod, "yeah I'm fine, just ah just... I'm fine." Jack put a hand on Elsa's shoulder and this time she didn't say anything. Her eyes looked at Jacks hand against her blue snowflake t-shirt. When their eyes met Elsa started to relax. Running her fingers through her hair she said, "sorry everyone, we better get moving."

"Are you sure you want to keep driving," Jack asked nervously. Elsa shook her head as Jack went on, "you want me to drive for you?" Elsa looked away from Jack then nodded slowly. A smile grew on his face as he said, "Chinese fire drill." "What," Anna and Kristoff said in unison, "it's when the driver and passenger switch places, but it sounds racist," Elsa said her eyes still looking out the window.

Jack shook his head, "not racist, I just heard my friend say that before, sorry I didn't mean to be racist." "It's fine," Elsa breathed, but she wasn't sure if anyone heard her. After a minute Elsa got out of the car and so did Jack. As he passed her in the front the car he whispered, "I think we should talk." Elsa didn't reply, instead she nodded as she got into the passenger seat.

Jack hopped into the drivers seat as he said, "alright everyone let's get a move on, we have a road trip to get back to." Anna cheered while Elsa let a small smile creep on her face as Jack started the car. Without another word he sped off. His phone rang and it was Hiccup. Elsa picked it up and said, "Hello...no this is Elsa...Jacks driving right now... Yes were on our way...okay goodbye."

"Who was that," Jack asked and Elsa said, "your friend Hiccup he asked where we were." Jack nodded as he swerved by the other cars. As Jack drove Elsa started to drift into sleep until eventually she gave in. When Anna noticed Elsa was asleep she breathed, "my poor sister." "She looks worn out," Kristoff commented and Anna nodded.

"Ever since mom and dad died Elsa has been taking care of me and everything else. She has been running Arendelle corporations for three years now and it's rough. A lot of companies give her a difficult time because she hasn't gone to college and her age," Anna explained. Jack glanced at Elsa sleeping, her head resting on the window. "I'm sorry about that," Jack said, "I understand what that's like to have a lot of things going on and then bam it hits you." Anna watched Jack cautiously for a moment trying to understand the deeper meaning of his words, but couldn't piece it together.

**Meanwhile**

Hiccup put his phone away and said, "I didn't find out what happened, but Jacks driving now and on his way." "Great now we just have a straight shot and we'll be there by 3-4 o'clock," Flynn said with a smile. Merida sighed, "great now let's get going I want to find out my dorm room and classes."

Rapunzel laughed, "me too, come on let's go." Flynn laughed as he stepped on the gas pedal and merged back onto the highway. As he pulled in a blue jeep drive beside him. When he looked over he saw Elsa's head agaisnt the window and Jack driving. "Hey look it's them," Flynn said as he slowed down a little. Jack noticed him and winked making Flynn smirk. The rest of the way to Jared went just like that. With the two cars driving side by side.

A few hours later they arrived at Jared university. Anna rolled her windows down as she looked at the buildings. Each building looked similar to a medieval castle. The writing on each building was coligraphy. Anna pointed out the subject buildings with Kristoff looking out with her. Jack smiled as he passed by the different buildings. He was anxious to see his schooling building.

When he turned to talk to Elsa he noticed she was still sleeping. Still wearing a smile Jack tapped her shoulder. "Wake up snowflake," Jack whispered as he pulled into the parking spot next to Flynn. Elsa opened her eyes slowly with a soft expression. "What- are we here," Elsa asked as she sat up and stretched her arms up. Jack smiled, "we made it Elsa, come on let's go." Elsa yawned as she climbed out of the car. Flynn smiled at her, "you can't be tired this is to exciting."

"Nice to see you Flynn," Elsa said as he wrapped his arms around her. Anna hopped out a moment later and recieved a side hug from Flynn. "Good to see you red head," Flynn said happily. The three if them had met once, but became fairly close in that one meeting. After all him and their cousin had been dating for three years. All together everyone got their bags and walked to administration. Luckily they made it before the check in rush would begin.

Jack walked beside Elsa with his bag slung over his shoulder. "You excited," Jack asked with a tight smile. Elsa nodded, "yeah and I can't wait to get started." For a minute time seemed to stop as Jack and Elsa looked into each other's eyes. "Come snowbirds let's go," Anna cried which made Elsa cringe. Jack noticed and asked, "that was kind of weird." "Yeah how could- never mind come in let's go," Elsa said as she quickened her pace with her suitcases stacked together.

Jack watched her go in with curiosity, but eventually went after her. The woman at the front desk checked their names off and gave ten their key cards. Merida and Rapunzel would share a dorm with someone else named Kylie. Anna was sharing a dorm with Elsa and Elsa didn't know how that happened. Not that Elsa didn't want her sister to be with her, but she was afraid her powers would react. With a deep breath Elsa took her card key from the woman and stood off to the side with Anna.

Anna was completely pre-occupied with her excitement that she didn't notice Elsa was tense. However Elsa was grateful Anna couldn't tell. Jack and Flynn would be dorm mates while surprisingly Hiccup, Kristoff and another guy named Zeke would be roommates. "This ought to be great," Flynn said as he pulled Rapunzel into his arms. "Yeah," Jack smiled, "why don't all of us hang later after we get settled in?" "That sounds great," Rapunzel cheered and looked to her cousins, "come on you two."

Anna held her sisters arm as she said, "of course we want to come!" Elsa didn't object, but Jack could see the disappointment in her eyes and smile. "Where should we meet," Merida asked as she picked up her carry on suitcase. Hiccup smiled, "I know we should meet outside the library over there by the fountain." "That's perfect meet there at 5," Rapunzel said and waited for a response.

They all agreed and parted ways to their respected dorm. As Elsa walked with Anna she was stopped by Jack. "Wait Elsa I need your number," Jack said with a wide smile. Elsa just stared for a moment until Anna nudged her. "Oh okay, it's 901-783-5642," Elsa said as Jack typed it into his phone. "I'll text you later," Jack said and before Elsa could respond Jack ran off with his stuff. "I think he likes you," Anna said with a sideways grin.

"No I mean we just met and-" Elsa stopped mid sentence when her phone buzzed. She pulled it out to see a text message from a number she didn't know. The message read, "it's later snowflake." Elsa laughed as she said, "I think Jack and I will remain friends, what about you and Kristoff?" "He's really sweet, but very shy," Anna said, "my there's anything wrong with shy people, but he barely talks." "Anna he just met you," Elsa reminded Anna making her pout, "oh whatever, come on I want to see our new dorm."

Without another word the sisters went upstairs to their dorm room 217. Once they arrived to their dorm room Anna squealed, "this is so exciting!" Elsa laughed as she opened the door to see a small living room. On the right wall was a couch and across was a flat screen tv about 24 inches. To the left was a room and bathroom and to the right was the same thing. "Which side you want," Elsa asked gingerly and happy that if her powers did react she would be alone.

"I'll take right if that's okay," Anna asked worriedly making Elsa smile, "good cause I wanted the left side." Anna laughed as she brought her luggage to her room. Elsa brought her stuff into the room. A bunk bed was on the left wall with only the top bunk and underneath was a little white desk, lamp and laptop place mat. On the right was a white dresser with four drawers. Elsa set her bags near her bed and looked out the window.

She had a nice view of the grass land bewteen her dorms and the boys dorms. For a moment she wondered where Jacks dorm, maybe she would see him. Elsa hugged herself as she rested her head on the corner. "This is going to work Elsa, everything will be okay," she whispered to herself as she watched people walk by. She wondered what their stories were and what secrets they might have. After a few minutes Elsa unpacked her suitcase and set up her room. Looking at her nearly shut door she sighed.

Waving her hand over her comforter and sheets she made them into ice blankets and sheets with snowflake designs. Although she didn't like to use her powers often there were several perks. She has t bought a new comforter in five years. It's always been transformed into something new. Once she finished designing the her bed she moved over to the bathroom. Making sure no one was around or looking she created a few snowflakes on the mirror.

Anna was putting pictures on her wall. Her and Elsa together when they were younger, her along with her parents. She had pictures with friends as well up on her walls to, but mostly of her and her sister. Anna smiled at her handy work then climbed onto her bed. Her room was just like Elsa's except mirrored. Her bed was on the right and dresser was on the left. "Hey Elsa you ready," Anna called as she started changing into jean shorts and put on a black top with green sleeves that hung off her shoulder. Elsa replied, "give me a sec!"

Elsa pulled out her old light blue sweat shirt. Although not really a sweatshirt anymore since she cut off the sleeves. Slipping her snowflake shirt off she put the sweat shirt on as shivered. She usually didn't like wearing only a sweatshirt, but today it felt more comfortable. Quickly Elsa slipped on a pair of white shorts then put her hair into her usual braid down her back. Slipping into her converse she came out phone in hand as she said, "alright I'm ready let's go." "Wait a second," Anna said as she stomped her foot trying to get the shoe on.

Elsa chuckled as her sister forced the shoes on. Once Anna finished she tied her hair into two braids. "Okay I'm ready now," Anna said as she looped her arm around Elsa's.'elsa tensed slightly, but couldn't bring herself to pull away from her sister. Meanwhile Jack changed into a fitted grey shirt and put on brown pants. Flynn remained in his white shirt and blue jeans. "Jack are ready," Flynn asked for the seventh time.

Jack groaned, "I feel like a girl, what do you think Elsa would like?" Flynn laughed, "I don't know Jack come on let's go." "Wait a see," Jack said as he took off his shirt and put his hoodie back on. "I'll just wear this now we can go," Jack said and Flynn rolled his eyes, "really no shoes." Jack looked at his bare feet and shrugged, "who cares now let's go I dont want to be late." Flynn glared as he locked their dorm and headed to the escalator. Hiccup wore the same thing he wore in the car which was green short sleeve shirt and brown backs.

Rapunzel changed into a pink tank top and blue jeans. Merida stayed in her same outfit. They invited their roommate Kylie to join them and she said she didn't want to impose. "Are you sure we can't change your mind," Rapunzel asked, but Kylie shook her head. "I'm fine really," Kylie said with soft blue eyes as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail. "Okay see you later," Merida said as she and Rapunzel walked out the dorm and headed down to the fountain. Kristoff and Hiccup were the first ones there and that was followed by Elsa and Anna.

Jack and Flynn showed a few minutes before Rapunzel and Merida which was a small victory for Flynn. As one large group they began to your the campus. Elsa and Jack walked further behind the group. "What did you want to talk about," Elsa asked nervously as she put her hands in her pocket. Jack woke up from his daze as he said, "well I wanted to ask about what happened in the car. I mean it was shocking, but you looked terrified and I saw frost form near your hands."

Elsa sighed as she looked at the sidewalk, "it was just a memory from when I was younger. I guess it just got me rialed up." Jack knew he shouldn't push Elsa, but he had to know. "May I ask what memory that might be," Jack asked as he tilted his head trying to see Elsa's face. Elsa took a shallow breath as she said, "I don't want to talk about it Jack." Jack touched Elsa's shoulder and they stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

"I know about the car crash and I'm sorry you were hurt and Anna lost her memory," Jack said sincerely. Elsa gaped as she asked, "who told you that?" Jack nodded over to Flynn and Elsa nodded, "go figure he tells you and does anyone else?" "Hiccup knows and they know from Rapunzel," Jack explained causing Elsa to bite her lip. After a moment Elsa starts to walk again and Jack follows a step behind. "Hey Elsa wait," Jack said softly making Elsa stop once again. She turned around to face him with a light smile.

"I know we just met, but I like you a lot, can I take you out this Friday," Jack asked with nervous smile. Elsa replied with light eyes, "Sure Jack, I'd love to, what will we do?" "Maybe go see a movie," Jack suggested and Elsa nodded, "yeah sure, but it can't be a scary movie." "Why not," Jack asked curiously.

Elsa chuckled, "beacaue I know that trick. Take a girl to see a scary movie and she's all over you." Jack laughed and couldn't help, but ask, "would you be hoing onto me if I did take you to a scary movie?" Elsa bit her lip trying to hide her smile, but failed. "I'll take that as a yes," Jack said making Elsa chuckled, "okay I admit, but I would hold onto anyone near by." "Yeah yeah," Jack said as he waved it off and continued to walk with Elsa by his side.

They lost the others and decided to just wonder the campus. "What about you Jack," Elsa asked as he hopped on a park bench and started walking. "About my family," Jack asked and Elsa nodded eagerly. "Yeah what is your family like, I told you mine now you tell me yours," Elsa said as she hopped onto a bench near by.

Jack chuckled, "I have little sister named Emma and she is one of the smartest girls I know. My mother is hard working and can be pretty weird. She's also a terrible driver." "What about your dad," Elsa asked as she jumped off the bench. Jack sighed, "I don't want to talk about that Elsa, but I will say I haven't seen him since I was 13." "Did he pass away," Elsa asked causitously.

Jack shook his head, "he left us... and it... Hey when do you want me to teach about you know what?" Elsa decided to follow his lead into another subject, "how about tomorrow if your free." Jack nodded, "I'd like that snowflake," "Same here snowball," Elsa laughed as Jack walked by her side.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers! I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews, the favorites and the follows! They really make my day to know people like this story! Anyway here is chapter 5! Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. I wish I did, but I do not.**

* * *

Jack and Elsa walked around the whole campus until Merida and Hiccup found them. "Where have you guys been," Merida asked exasperated. Jack and Elsa blushed lightly. "We were just walking," Jack says with a playful grin. "Just walking," Hiccuo smirked, "we thought something happened when we noticed you two weren't behind us." "Sorry if we worried you guys," Elsa said simply, "I guess you could say we lost track of time."

Jack's smile widened as he said, "oh well come on guys let's go have dinner. I'm starving." Taking Elsa's hand he took off with Merida and Hiccup by their side. As they ran across the grass Merida called, "there goes Anna and the others. Hey guys this way!" Rapunzel looked up to see her friends running to the mess hall. "Come on let's go," Rapunzel said as she started running after her friends. Flynn was a step behind along with Anna.

Kristoff was a bit more hesitant, but eventually he followed behind. Elsa and Jack were in the lead passing the buildings in a blur. "Hey you wanna do something cool," Jack asked as he looked at Elsa. "What is it," she asked which made Jack smile. He pulled her close to him and lifted her on his back. Then without warning he jumped into the air and flew. Elsa gasped as she watched the ground get further away. Holding onto Jack tighter she said, "this is amazing. Now let's get down before someone sees us."

Jack laughed and flew down quickly and landed on park bench. "Next time I'll take you for a real ride," Jack offered making Elsa giggled, "yes I would like that." "Hey snow birds," Flynn called standing with the others by the mess hall sign. Jack and Elsa snapped their heads as Flynn said, "come on dinner is served!" Jack took Elsa's hand and she smiled brightly as they ran to catch up with the others. Once caught up Elsa released Jacks hand.

However Jack was less than willing to let her go, but he did a second later. As one large group they went into the mess hall talking and laughing. Elsa wasn't saying much, but she listened intensely on the conversation. At one table the 8 of them sat together. Jack sat on the end with Elsa to his left. Anna was to the right of Elsa and of course Kristoff sat beside her. Rapunzel and Flynn sat across from Jack and Elsa while Hiccup and Merida were across from Kristoff and Anna.

"Alright ladies and gents, we are gathered here tonight to enjoy this great looking steak and mash potatoes," Flynn toasted from his chair holding a glass of water. "To our first, second and third years of college," Hiccup said lifting his glass recieving a smile from Merida. Everyone lifted their glass to join the toast, but Elsa didn't raise her glass. All eyes were on her, "come on Elsa the toast is not complete without everyone," Rapunzel said with a light smile. Slowly Elsa lifted her glass as they toasted.

A moment later Elsa saw frost forming and dropped her glass. It shattered on the table letting the water fly and spread. "I'm sorry," Elsa breathed panickedly then took off. "Elsa wait," Anna cried, but she was too late. Elsa was long gone. Anna sat back down in her seat saddened. "What was that about," Hiccup asked as he set napkins on the table to dry up the water. "I'm not sure, one of us should go check on her," Rapunzel said. "I'll do it, she's my sister," Anna said and was ready to go until Jack stopped her.

"Let me go, I think I have an idea what's wrong," Jack said simply. Anna gave him a suspicious look, "did you say something to her? After all you two were gone awhile." "No I didn't say anything, but something she told me earlier might be the cause," Jack said shoving his hands into his pockets. Reluctantly Anna nodded as she took her seat neck to Kristoff. Jack smiled then took off to find Elsa. It took him several minutes, but he found her sitting on the fountain edge her arms draping over her knees.

"Elsa," Jack called as he ran over to her. Elsa looked at him with red puffy eyes for a splt second then turned away. Keeping his eyes on her he said, "are you okay?" Elsa kept her eyes on the fountain as the water shot up and came down. "I'm fine," Elsa sniffed hugging her knees tighter. Jack of course didn't believe her and decided to sit across her. One leg lying flat on the thin stone rail and the other angled up enough for him to rest his arm on it. "You wanna tell me what happened back there," Jack asked looking from the fountain back to Elsa.

Elsa chuckled as she rested her head on her bare arms. "It's complicated," Elsa whispered closing her eyes. Waiting a moment Jack said, "Elsa you don't have to be afraid of your powers. I mean you could embrace them." Elsa's head shot up to look at Jack wide eyed. "I'm not that afraid of them, but what happened wasn't... I mean it was..." Elsa groaned frustrated. She couldn't find the right words to tell Jack what she wanted to say.

"What is it," Jack asked as he stood up on the stone edge of the fountain smilling. Elsa groaned in frustration, "I'm trying to put it in words you'll understand. It's a... It's like... Ugh! Okay it's just a girl thing. There I said it. It's a girl thing." Jack puckered his lips, "a girl thing huh, I know girls are emotional, but no one freaks out ovet a toast. So you might have to be a bit more specific." Elsa was blushing feverishly as she strained the words, "girl thing that girls have and boys have no buisness in."

It took Jack a minute to understand then the realization hit him. "Oh it's an actual girl thing," Jack said with the look of ah ha on his face. "Wait you understand," Elsa asked her cheeks tuning a darker shade of red. Jack nodded, "yeah my sister went through it recently and I did my best to avoid her during that time. You know your really cute when you blush."

Elsa blushed even harder as she said, "well that happened." "Wait shouldn't you uh take care of that," Jack said with a light blush on his cheeks. Elsa's cheeks remained red as she said embarrassed, "I already have and that's not your buisness!" Jack laughed as he jumped into the fountain. Splashing Elsa she snapped, "hey no playing in the fountain." Jack pulled Elsa's arm, "no Jack," Elsa laughed as he continued to pull until she fell into the fountain by his feet.

Elsa and Jack laughed harder. A moment later Elsa pulled Jack down to the ground. He fell next to her and for a moment everything was perfect then Elsa blushed. Immediately she hopped out of the water. Looking back she was grateful nothing happened. "What's wrong," Jack asked as he hopped out of the fountain soaking just like Elsa. After a second he said, "never mind, come on let's get you something's dry." Jack extended his hand to Elsa and slowly she took it.

Hand in hand they walked past the mess hall. Elsa looked back inside at the others with a sad expression. "Are you okay," Jack asked as he tilted his head to look at Elsa. Elsa turned her head away as she shut her eyes. Jack walked around to face her as he said, "don't worry about tonight. Come on I'll let them know your fine and that something happened that made you jumpy. Now come on." Elsa opened her eyes slowly to reveal glossy blue eyes.

"I'm sorry it's just... I lied, it wasn't just a girl thing," Elsa admited hugging herself slowly. Jack put a hand on her shoulder as he said, "hey talk to me, what else is there?" Elsa looked into Jacks eyes as she said, "I'm not usually around people my own age. I don't even know how to act like a 21 year old. It was just nice being around all of them and I don't want to blow it." Jack chuckled, "are you kidding Elsa you are amazing, they love having you. Don't worry about it. All of us will help you act like a regular college girl, trust me you will have a lot of fun."

Elsa smiled at Jack lightly then he kissed her cheek. "If you two wanted some privacy all you had to do was say so," a curly red haired girl said. "Merida it's... no it's not like," Elsa tried to explain, but Merida laughed. "I won't tell the others promise now I'll be leavin you," Merida said as she walked back inside. Elsa was blushing lightly as Jack said, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that...I mean I did, but-" Elsa cut him off with a kiss on his cheek.

"It's okay Jack," Elsa said with a smile as Jack released a sigh. "Elsa will you go out with me," Jack asked with a nervous grin. Elsa wanted so badly to say yes, but shook her head. "I would love to Jack really I would, but I can't," Elsa explained, "I have to get through college and make sure I do well or else I could lose everything." Jack nodded as he said, "yeah and I have to make sure my family is okay. I need to focus on my studies to."

Elsa took his hand in hers as she said, "but we can still be really good friends, maybe one day more than friends." Jack smiled, "I would like that, well we better get going." Elsa could not stop herself from smiling as she and Jack stood there hand in hand. The lights began to dim, but they didn't notice. All they saw was each other. Slowly Elsa and Jack leaned into each other. Their lips only a centimeter a part when Elsa stopped herself. Jack leaned his forehead onto Elsa's and she did the same.

"This is going to be a hard friendship," Jack breathed as he rubbed his thumb over Elsa's hand. Elsa gripped his hand a little tighter as she said, "it's going to be really hard, but we have only known each other for a day." Jack shrugged, "maybe but I know almost everything about you and you know a lot about me." Elsa chuckled, "I guess your right Jack Frost we do know a lot about each other in a short period of time."

Elsa closed her eyes as she stood there with Jack so close to her. Before either one knew it Elsa was in Jacks arms as they stood watching the stars. Together they sat on the open grass as Elsa pointed out constellations. Jack didn't care for the stars, but he liked talking to Elsa. He liked the sound of her voice and everything about her. After an hour or two Elsa rested her head on Jacks shoulder. Sadly she whispered, "do we forget about this tomorrow or build on it?"

Jack sighed as he rested his head on hers. "I want to build, but we both know it won't work out well. We have to much going on," Jack admitted although he wanted nothing more than to he close to her. Elsa sighed, "let's get through this semester then we try," "I like that idea," Jack said, but deep down her wished it was sooner. After a few minutes Elsa fell asleep on his shoulder.

Jack smiled at Elsa. Slowly he lifted her into his arms bridal style and flew to the girls dorm rooms. He found Anna's window. "What happened," Anna asked as she stared at her sisters limp figure. Jack laughed, "she fell asleep, can you let me into her room so she can rest?" Anna nodded as she let Jack into her room. He nodded to her and walked to Elsa's room.

Once there he was happy to see she decorated her room with her powers. It made him extremely happy. He set her on the floor for a moment and moved the covers back. Swiftly he floated up to Elsas bed with her in his arms. Gently he set her down then pulled the covers over her, "goodnight snowflake," Jack whispered then kissed her forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey ****readers sorry I haven't posted in awhile, I've just become really busy lately. I'm also truly sorry to say I won't be posting for a while. I have a lot of summer work to catch up on since I didn't get the work until two days ago. I'me terribly sorry I will not update for a while. Hopefully I will be able to update soon, but I just don't know. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! (There is no awkward part in this chapter. Last chapter was a one time thing on a request from a good friend of mine.) **

* * *

Elsa woke up in her bunk bed. Rubbing her eyes she thought to herself, how did I get here? Last thing I remember was when I was sitting with Jack. Slowly she climbed down her bunk bed and over to the main room. Anna's door was closed so Elsa assumed that she was still asleep. When's he checked the time it was almost 6 in the morning. Elsa groaned lightly as she made herself a cup of hot chocolate.

Absently Elsa made snowflakes thinking of Jack and the time they spent together. It made Elsa feel normal for once, but it was short lived. Deep down Elsa knew that she and Jack could never be together. She wanted to be with him, but that would have to come after college. "So how did your date go," Anna asked with a giddy smile as she leaned against her doorway.

Elsa jumped nearly spilling her drink as she said, "Anna, sorry I didn't know you were. Since when do you get up before 10?" Anna gave Elsa a fake laugh, "since what happened last night. Jack brought you here through my window. Did you know he can fly?" Absently Elsa thought of last night. Despite her little mishap she had a great time with Jack. "I did know that actually," Elsa with a sideways grin, "but last night was fun. Sorry about my freak out before."

Anna brushed it off, "no worries besides it's been three years since the incident. It's okay I miss them to, but at least their in a better place looking down at us." This made Elsa's heart sink. Elsa couldn't bring herself to speak, instead she gave Anna a slight nod. A moment of silence passed between the sisters, but it seemed to suit them both.

"Wait Anna why are you up so early," Elsa asked changing the topic. Anna squealed with excitement, "because we get to check in today and get our classes! They open soon come on let's go!" Anna started to pull Elsa towards the door, but Elsa pulled her arm from Anna. "Wait let's get dressed first," Elsa said making Anna groan, but reluctantly she agreed. The sisters parted ways and went to get some fresh clothes. Anna put on a pair of blue jeans and green t-shirt that said Seasons. It was her favorite music group.

Elsa put on a mid sleeve blue shirt and jeans. Quickly she put her hair in a ponytail and let her bangs hang on the side of her face. "Okay are you ready," Anna said eagerly as she waited by the door. Elsa laughed as she picked up her phone and card key. "I'm ready come on let's go," Elsa said looping her arm around Anna's. Together the sisters walked the halls and met Merida and Rapunzel in the elevator. "Hey girls," Rapunzel said happily.

"Morning," Elsa said, "hey I'm sorry about yesterday." The girls brushed it off same as Anna. "It's no problem besides we know why. If you and Jack wanted to be alone then just say so," Merida said with a devious grin. Elsa's blushed furiously as she said, "no it wasn't that. Were just friends." Simultaneously the girls said, "mhmm." Elsa sighed as they walked out of the elevator and out if the building.

Anna was telling Rapunzel and Merida what her classes were since she wanted to be a humanitarian. Rapunzel wanted to work with children and decided to take a few psychology classes. Merida was still unsure of her career path, but she had a few options in mind. For example she loved horses and wants to be a trainer, but doesn't know if that's a job she'll want in ten years.

"You have to pick something Merida," Rapunzel whined as they made their way to the student center. Merida groaned, "I know, but I just haven't found my interest yet, but I'll find it soon enough." Elsa smiled, "I'm sure you will, hey look there are the boys." Hiccup, Flynn and Jack sat by the TV on the left side of the door. Jack noticed them first. He waved for them to come over which they did. "Hey boys," Anna said with a huge smile.

Hiccup smiled, "hey girls, go get your classes so we can compare." "Right away sir," Merida teased making Hiccuo blush slightly. Elsa walked behind the others, but Jack stopped her. "Hey can I talk to you for a minute," Jack asked nervously and Elsa's heart skipped a beat. "Yeah sure, Anna can you get my schedule for me please," Elsa said simply. Anna called back, "okay." Jack took Elsa's hand and walked out of the building and around the corner.

For a minute they stood in silence. It made Elsa feel horribly uncomfortable. Even though used to silence this was different. "What did you want Jack," Elsa asked after what felt like ages of silence. Jack shoved his hands into his pockets as he said, "I was thinking about last night." Elsa closed her eyes for a moment then opened them again, "Jack I think we should just be friends." Jack was shocked to hear Elsa say that. Mostly because that was what he wanted to talk about.

"Yeah I was thinking that to," Jack admitted even though his mind screamed be my girlfriend. "Really," Elsa asked a little surprised, Jack nodded, "I have to get good grades and keep up with school work. I hate being responsible, but my mother and sister are counting on me." Elsa gave Jack a weak smile, "don't worry I understand completely, but will you still help me with the ice?" Jack smiled half way, "of course we still on for later and for the movies," "yes and yes," Elsa said with a small grin on her face.

Jack put a hand behind his back forming a snowball. Without warning he threw it at her. It hit Elsa right in the face. Elsa gasped then a smile formed on her face, "oh your on Frost!" "Catch me if you can," Jack called as he ran in the opposite direction. Elsa laughed as she ran after Jack. Jack flew up and hid on top of the roof as he watched Elsa look for him. "Oh your gonna get it frost," Elsa called still smiling as she walked around a bit more.

Jack flew down and stood behind her, "boo," he said smiling. Elsa turned around to see Jack flying away. Elsa pursued him, but then she ran into someone. The person she ran into dropped all of their books and there both fell. Elsa sat up as she gasped, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I wasn't looking." The boy she ran into smiled, "it's my bad I wasn't looking where I was going." He stood up and offered a hand to Elsa. Slowly she took it and he pulled her to his feet. "I'm Noah, what's your name," Noah said with light green eyes.

Elsa blushed lightly as she said, "uh Elsa, my names Elsa." Noah shook her hand, "well it's nice to meet you Elsa." Elsa smiled at him for a minute then Jack came by. "Hey Elsa are you okay," Jack asked pulling Elsa from her daze, "oh Jack yeah I'm fine. Uh Noah this is my friend Jack, Jack this is Noah." Noah gave Jack a slight nod while Jack gave him an icy glare. Biting his tongue Noah bent down and started to pick up his books. Elsa went down with him, "here let me help you," she said as she lifted two of his text books.

One was business and the other government. "Thank you Elsa," Noah said with a smile, "hey what classes are you in? I'd love to see you around sometime." Jack rolled his eyes as Elsa answered, "oh I'm taking some business classes and government." Noah nodded, "very nice well looks like I'll see you around," "yeah I guess so," Elsa said with a grin. Once Noah was out of sight Jack said, "I don't like him." Elsa laughed as she followed Jack into the building, "he seemed nice, come in don't tell me your jealous."

Jack chuckled, "okay I won't tell you I'm jealous, but I don't like him." Elsa shook her head as they walked back to others who were lounging around. Anna gave Elsa her schedule. Elsa had a class with Anna, Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup which was social working. Flynn and Elsa would see each other in history and communications. Jack and Elsa would have business and government classes together. All morning they looked at each other's schedules. Elsa was most excited about being a class with Noah.

However she had to remind herself that dating was not an option. Besides she already told Jack no even though he agreed with her. She had to focus on school then maybe she could think about relationships. The six of them spent the day together talking and laughing, but Elsa was distancing herself from the group. She would still talk a few times. However she wasn't in the mood.

Anna noticed, but decided agaisnt bringing up so did Jack and Rapunzel. Lunch came around and they all sat the same table as yesterday. "Hey Elsa can I talk to you," Rapunzel asked sheepishly. Elsa nodded as she followed Rapunzel to the girls bathroom. Jack being nosy decided to follow them, he wanted to know what was wrong.

"Okay Elsa I know this is weird timing, but can you tell me what's going on," Rapunzel asked. Although Elsa wanted to act innocently and pretend she didn't know what Rapunzel was talking about. She couldn't. "I'm horrible Rapunzel, I don't have my gloves and everyone out there is in danger," Elsa said trying to keep her voice even. Rapunzel sighed, "Elsa I read your letter and you seem

To be doing fine. Besides you could ask Jack to help you if your so worried." "Truthfully I don't think he will be much help," Elsa admitted as she turned to look at herself in the mirror. "Why not," Rapunzel asked as Elsa strained to hold back the tears. "Because Rapunzel I'm a monster," Elsa choked, "I hurt Anna when she was little and caused a car accident." "What are you talking about," Rapunzel asked as she put a hand on her shoulder.

Elsa looked over her shoulder with sad eyes, "The night before the car crash Anna and I were playing. She was jumping up and I would catch her with snow piles. But she started to go really fast and high that I fell behind. I couldn't get my powers to work fast enough and I fell. She jumped into open air and I threw my powers at her." There was a long pause as tears began to stream Elsa's cheeks and the air became colder than before.

Rapunzel put her arms around Elsa as she went on, "I hit her in the head she fell to the ground. She was ice cold and a white streak formed in her hair. Panicked I called my parents saying Anna was hurt. I had never seen my father so mad or my mother so worried. We tried everything to get Anna to wake up and I wasn't allowed near her. The hours went by with no improvement. I snuck in and used my magic again and removed the ice from her head, but the streak remained."

"Elsa you aren't a monster, it was an accident," Rapunzel assured, but Elsa didn't believe her. "I'm not done," Elsa said sadly. Jack pressed his ear against the door as Elsa continued. "Anna still never woke up from the night before, but she was doing much better. In the car Anna was still asleep and my father yelled at me. He said when we got home things were going to change. I told him I could learn to control it, but when he snapped at me... something happened. I don't how, but I made ice outside of the car causing the car to swerve. It wasn't a lot of ice, but still it was there.

The car started to flip over, Anna hit her head against the window while my door flew off and so did I. I landed not to far from the car, but I remember the feeling of snow. After that I was so worried about what my father would do, but when he found me it was different. The look in his eyes was gone that hateful and fearful look vanished. It was then I knew he didn't see the ice."

Rapunzel was silent for the longest time taking in Elsa's story. "He's your father and he would never want to see you hurt," Rapunzel said, "Elsa you were child. It was an accident both times, that doesn't make you a monster." Elsa moved away from her cousin without a word, but Rapunzel spoke again, "a monster wouldn't want to fix the problem." Elsa froze at the door for a minute letting her hand rest there. "I have to go," Elsa said then left Rapunzel alone.

Jack jumped into the air as the door open to reveal Elsa. Luckily she didn't notice Jack as she left, but she had a strange feeling that someone else was listening. Jack floated to the ground gently as Rapunzel walked out of the restroom. "Jack what are you doing here," Rapunzel asked curisously. She wasn't surprised to see Jack was spying on Elsa. Jack shoved his hands into his pockets as he said, "well it's just... I really want to help her. I really want to be with her, but both our lives are to complicated for that."

Rapunzel understood where Jack was coming from, but in the end thought there was more to the story. "We should head back to the others before were missed," Rapunzel said after a long silence. Jack nodded, but kept his eyes on the floor as they began walking. Jack wanted nothing more than to be close to Elsa for reasons he could not explain. However some things were better left that way.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so so so so sorry I have not posted in awhile. I've been really busy and forgot all about this story. (Who forgets about Jelsa?!) I don't even know, but I am so sorry you had to wait for this. I will try to post again this weekend, but I'm not sure if I will be able to. Sorry to say not much happens in this chapter, but there are Jelsa and Kristanna moments! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Jack spent the rest of the day trying to see how he could help Elsa. He waited outside the girls dorm standing on a park bench holding his staff. If he wanted to teach Elsa to control her powers he would need this. The was still sitting a little above the horizon which made Jack smile. He wanted this to be a date like setting. After all if he couldn't really date Elsa, he would make something a little romantic with his time with her.

"Alright Jack what do you say when she comes down," Jack whispered to himself, "hey Elsa you look beautiful. No sounds like I'm flirting. How about hi Elsa, I like your outfit. Okay scratch that just say hi." Elsa couldn't help, but smile at Jack talking to himself. It gave her a warm feeling inside to know he was trying hard for her. A moment later she walked from behind the corner wearing snowflake shirt with a collar that was sat just above her clavicle.

Jack turned around to see her and smiled, "Hey snowflake you look nice." Elsa smiled lightly as she said, "why thank you snowball. Alright teach me everything you can." Jack lifted his staff as he said, "well let's start out small. Show me what you can do." "Right here," Elsa gasped as she looked around making sure no one was close. Jack took her hand as he said, "don't worry no one will see us." Elsa stared into Jacks eyes as she asked, "how do you know? Anyone could come out of nowhere and-" Jack cut her off with a finger pressed on her lips.

Slowly he let go of her hand walked over to a couple who was walking. Jack stood in their path smiling at Elsa. The couple continued on their path and walked straight through Jack. Elsa stared amazed as Jack flew through the people who were near him, "Jack how did you," Elsa trailed as he landed in front of you. "I can do more than frost things," Jack said with a smirk, "come on go try it." Elsa looked around to see someone standing near a tree.

They walked over to the stranger and Elsa walked straight through him. The feeling left her breathless. Jack took her hand and pulled her back to the park bench. "You see no one can see us," Jack said with a devious smile. Elsa nodded as Jack went on, "now show me what you can do." Smiling Elsa created snowflakes in her hand, made snowflake design above them with with snow. "Impressive, but I think you can do more," Jacks smirked, "come on let's go to the hill past the trees. There I want you to release all your powers."

"I don't know Jack what if I can't control it or I hurt you," Elsa said shyly as she stared at her palms. Jack put a hand on her shoulder as he said, "don't worry it's going to be fine, you just have to believe in me and in yourself." "Okay," Elsa said as Jack held her hand. A moment later they flew above the campus and over to the hill past the trees. Once the landed Jack said with a smile, "come on snowflake show me what you can do." "Are you sure no one will see this," Elsa said nervously as she rubbed her shoulders.

Jack nodded, "I'm positive. Now go on I'm excited to see this." Elsa looked around just to be sure no one was watching then released her magic. She held her hands forward letting snowflakes fly from them. Before she knew it Elsa was throwing a lot of snow into the sky. She even created a snowman with her magic. Jack stood off to the side watching Elsa with longing blue eyes. After a minute Elsa called, "come on snowball you have to use your magic too."

Jack laughed as he leaned agaisnt his staff. A moment later he jumped in the air and brought a little bit of snow over Elsa. Elsa loved the feeling of fresh fallen snow against her skin. Jack flew around Elsa as he said, "isn't this fun?" "It is, wow it's just a relief to... let it go," Elsa said distantly as she froze the ground beneath her feet. Jack landed on the ice as he said, "shall skate the day away?" Elsa took his hand and pulled him along the ice with a smile.

Meanwhile Anna was talking with Rapunzel and Merida about their schedule and boys. "Come Merida we see the way you look at Hiccup," Anna pushed, "you like him don't you." Merida rolled her eyes, "of course not. Were just friends, besides he had a girlfriend." Rapunzel shook her head, "not anymore him and Astrid are on a break. There's a chance for you two." Merida crossed her arms, "no there isn't and I'm not looking for a relationship. What about you Anna? How are things with Kristoff?" Anna blushed lightly as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well we text each other all night, he's really sweet to me, but I don't think he's into me like that," Anna said simply. Rapunzel frowned, "oh come on he definitely likes you. No boy stays up all night talking to a girl for nothing." Merida nodded in agreement as put her green jacket on. "I know enough about boys to know two things," Merida said holding her fingers up, "One if they pause their game for you, you are really important to them. Two if they spend most of the night talking to you then they like you."

Anna shook her head, "No I don't think so it's just-" "Hey Anna," called Kristoff from a couple yards away. The girls turned their heads to see him running this way. "This is it," Rapunzel squealed as Kristoff got closer. Anna rolled her eyes as Kristoff stood above the girls. "Hey Kristoff what's up," Anna said with a nervous grin. Kristoff had light blush on his cheeks as he said, "I was wondering if I could take you out on a picnic." Merida and Rapunzel were trying their best not to laugh as they covered their mouths with their hands.

"Oh uh, yeah I'd love to... when do you want to have this said picnic," Anna said sheepishly as she played with her left braid. Kristoff smiled, "how about now, I mean if you aren't busy, but if you are that's fine we could do it another time." "Anna would love to go on a picnic with you right now," Rapunzel said as she pulled Anna to her feet. Anna was speechless as Merida and Rapunzel practically shoved her into Kristoff. "I guess now is good," Anna smiled as she stood next to Kristoff. Without another word they walked down the hill where a red mat and picnic basket sat with two candles.

"Here it is," Kristoff said gesturing to the red mat, "Oh Kristoff," Anna gasped, "it's so nice." The ice man smiled as he sat on the mat with Anna. Inside the basket was homemade brownies, finger sandwiches and chips. "This is so nice Kristoff, thank you," Anna said as she started eating the little sandwiches. Throughout the picnic Kristoff and Anna told each other family stories from their youth. Every now and again Kristoff would stare at Anna, but to his luck she didn't notice. "Can I ask why you asked me here," Anna asked as she sipped some of her soda. Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he said, "well I like you and I wanted to get to know you better."

Anna smiled, "I like you too Kristoff, but as a-" Anna was cut off when Kristoff's lips were pressed against hers. Anna was shocked, but slowly she kissed him back with more passion. After a minute they both came up for air. Gasping Anna said, "wow that was soemthing." Kristoff nodded, "no kidding, but it was really good wasn't it?" Anna bit her lip, "it was actually, but I can't date you or anything. I would like to, but there is too much going on now and I..." Kristoff held Anna's hand as he said, "don't worry I understand. We start classes tomorrow and it's a lot to take in. Maybe after a little while we could try to be more than friends?"

Anna kissed Kristoff's cheek before saying, "I would really like that Christopher." Kristoff laughed, "sure thing fiesty pants." Anna and Kristoff spent the rest of the night together. Elsa and Jack walked back on to campus where they met Anna and Kristoff having a picnic. "Hey Elsa, Jack," Anna waved as they walked closer to them. Elsa gave her sister a weary smile, "hey Anna, hi Kristoff, what are you two up to?" Kristoff blushed lightly as he said, "oh uh- we were just ah having a picnic." Elsa looked from her sister to Kristoff uneasily, but was satisfied with his answer.

"How nice," Jack said as he leaned on his staff. Anna chuckled, "where were you two, we haven't seen you guys nearly all day?" Elsa and Jack exchanged a worried look. "We were out," Elsa said panickedly, "we were out for a walk in the woods. Just you know talking about life and classes." Anna gave her sister a weird look as she said, "okay you don't want to tell me what you were really doing and that's fine. But are you two dating now." Jack smiled as he ran his fingers through his white hair, "I wish, but no we aren't dating."

Anna pouted, "really, well for what it's worth I think you two would be a perfect couple. Anyway Jack can I talk to you for a second? Alone." Jack and Elsa were surprised by her question. Worriedly Jack nodded, "uh okay sure." Anna smiled warmly as she looped her arm around Jacks and walked off. Once Anna thought they were far enough she stopped by a tree. "Jack I need to ask you something," Anna said sternly as Jack nodded again. Taking a deep breath Anna said, "were you teaching Elsa about snow powers?"

Jacks eyes widened, "I uh- I didn't know she had snow powers." Anna's expression changed to angry, "don't play stupid with me. I know about her powers, but she doesn't know that I know. Listen to me Jack, don't tell her I know, but please tell her to tell me. This wall has formed between us for so long and I just want it to stop." Jack rubbed the back of his neck as he said, "why don't you bring it up?" Anna shook her head as she looked back at where Kristoff and Elsa stood.

"Because of what happened a long time ago, I never forgot what happened, but it made my parents relieved that I didn't know," Anna explained sadly, "I just want to be close with her again. I have tried asking about it, but she always shoots the topic down immediately. If anyone can get through to Elsa it's you. After all I've send a change in her in this short period of time. So please Jack talk to her." Jack looked at Elsa from a distance lost in thought.

He could not deny Anna this, but he didn't want to get in the middle of them. "I don't know Anna," Jack said sadly, "I want to help, but it just doesn't seem fitting for me to say something to her about this." "I don't mean go full out, just bring it up with her," Anna said, "I want to know why she doesn't trust me." Jack knew he couldn't deny Anna this now. Although he didn't want to get in the middle of this, he agreed to help her. "Alright I'll bring it up to Elsa," Jack said with a smile and he recieved a hug from Anna.

"Thank you Jack," Anna replied happily, "you should ask her out. She likes you and I know you like her." Jack chuckled, "yeah I do like her, more than she'll ever know."


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so so so sorry that I have not been posting. School and sports takes up a lot of my time. I will try to post as soon as I can, but I don't know when I will be able to. Again I am so sorry about this. Well here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy. **

* * *

While Anna and Jack talked Elsa and Kristoff were indulging in their own conversation. "Do you like Anna," Elsa asked as she crossed her arms. Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck as he looked over to her. "I do like her a lot," Kristoff admitted. Elsa nodded as she looked over to her sister and Jack.

Wrapping her arms around herself she said, "Kristoff I want you to keep an eye out for Anna. Can you do that for me?" Kristoff shifted his gaze back to Elsa's as he said, "Of course I will." Elsa gave Kristoff a soft smile. The minutes ticked by as Kristoff and Elsa made light chatter. Soon Jack and Anna were walking over to them. "What were you two talking about," Elsa asked curiously.

Jack looked a little worried while Anna wore a warm smile. "Oh nothing, just light conversation," Anna said making Elsa raise her eyebrow. Before anyone could say another word Anna looked her arm around Kristoff's. "Well we better be going," Anna said as she eyed Jack. He read her message loud and clear. Elsa eyed Jack as well as she said, "What exactly did Anna tell you?" Jack puffed his cheeks making eye contact with Elsa. Obviously Elsa had no idea what Jack meant. "You know that doesn't help," Elsa scoffed.

Jack deflated his cheeks a moment later. "We were just talking," Jack lied, "I was wondering why haven't you told Anna about your powers? I think she would love them." Elsa glared at Jack with ice cold eyes as she said, "I have to protect her. Jack I am dangerous!" Jack grabbed Elsa's hands as he yelled, "No you're not Elsa! Do not ever say that about yourself!"

Elsa was shocked at Jacks out burst. Slowly Jack released his grip as he whispered, "I'm sorry, but it's hard to watch you say that about yourself. When you look at me do you see a monster?" Elsa shook her head. "Elsa we have the same gift, niether one of us is a monster." Running her fingers through her hair Elsa sighed, "I've hurt people before Jack and I'm not talking about Anna."

Jack raised one eye as he asked, "What do you mean?" Elsa's jaw tightened as wrapped her arms around her stomach. Her mind was racing with the memories of her past. Taking a shaky breath Elsa looked away from Jack. "If rather not discuss it," Elsa said keeping her gaze away from him. Jack moved around Elsa to look into her blue eyes. "You can tell me anything Elsa," Jack said with a soft smile.

Elsa looked to the sky to see the stars were coming out and so was the moon. "I need to go," Elsa said as she tried to walk away, but Jack grabbed her wrist. "Elsa stop hiding your feelings," Jack said sternly. Elsa kept her eyes on the floor as she said, "It's all I know how to do." With a quick jerk Elsa pulled her arm free from Jack and ran away.

Jack watched her go with longing eyes. What was he supposed to do? He looked back at the moon with sad eyes. It was filling the darkened sky with a bright white light. Jack always seemed to like the moon for reasons he could not explain. After a moment he felt chills run down his spine. This usually didn't happen to him because he was never cold. It hadn't occured to him that maybe something dark was lurking in the shadows.

He made his way across the campus and back into his dorm. Quietly he opened his dorm door to see his roommate and his girlfriend kissing on the couch. Jack crossed his arms as he said, "There is a room over there you know." Flynn and Rapunzel split their kiss with red cheeks and wide eyes. "Jack," Rapunzel gasped as Flynn stood up. "What are you doing here, I thought you were with Elsa." Jack nodded, "I was with her, but she had to go and now I'm here."

Flynn and Rapunzel exchanged looks. Flynn cleared his throat before saying, "Well can you give us another half an hour?" Jack raised his arms in defeat as he smirked, "Have fun kids not too much fun we start classes tomorrow." Rapunzel rolled her eyes as Flynn said, "sure now goodbye." Jack scoffed as he shut the door behind him. Grumbling he made his way outside. For a little while he flew around until he spotted a three people.

Two of them were wearing black and holding onto the struggling person in the middle. It didn't take Jack long to realize it was Elsa. "Elsa," he breathed and flew after the three of them as they went into the woods. Jack landed a few yards behind them as he observed. He didn't want to attack just yet. His hope was Elsa would use her powers. "Stop struggling," one of the men hissed at Elsa.

Elsa growled, "let go of me!" The second mans voice was thicker as he said, "He only wants to talk to you. You have been ignoring him for some time and he does not like that." Jack watched intently as he noticed Elsa stopped struggling. After a moment of silence the men released their hold on Elsa and disappeared into te shadows. Jack sat a top a tree looking down at Elsa who was now alone. "I must say," a man said from all around, "It most certainly has been awhile Elsa."

Jack listened closely as Elsa replied, "Show yourself." Soon a tall man appeared from the shadows. His skin was pale grey, he had black hair and almost amber eyes. Elsa glared at the man before her as she crossed her arms. "What do you want Pitch," Elsa spat out with an icy glare. Pitch laughed as he walked closer to Elsa his black robe trailing behind him. "It is nice to see you again Elsa, may I ask why my Snow Queen has not been doing her job," Pitch said in a cynical voice.

Jack gaped at Pitch. He had, had his own encounters with Pitch. Jack watched curisously as he whispered to himself, "How did you get involved with Elsa?" Elsa uncrossed we arms as she snapped, "I'm done working for you Pitch! Now leave me alone!" Elsa turned to leave, but her path was blocked by a large and buff men. Pitch laughed again as he said, "you are not going anywhere."

Elsa remained in her spot her tilted to her left side only slightly. With light steps Pitch walked over to Elsa. "You see no one quits working for me Elsa," Pitch growled making Elsa stiffen. Jack jumped to another tree to make sure he did not hurt Elsa. Her back to Pitch she said, "You can't make me Pitch, I'm not afraid of you." Pitch smirked as he out his hands on Elsa's bare shoulders. She jumped at the touch. Jack made a move to attack, but Elsa stopped him.

They made eye contact for a split second. "You see Elsa I know what your fears are, it may not be me per-say, but I know what you fear," Pitch said simply. He whispered in her ear, "You are afraid losing you sister because she is the only family you have left. I can make that fear a reality." Elsa jerked away from Pitch. Her ice blue eyes glaring at Pitch as she said, "Leave Anna out of this, if you so much as put a finger on her-" "Calm down Elsa," Pitch interrupted, "I have no intention of hurting little Anna. However if you do not do as I say I will hurt her."

Jack's anger grew the more he watched this, but he could not reveal himself. The look Elsa gave him was enough. Reluctantly Elsa agreed, "Fine Pitch, but if Anna gets hurt then the deal is off." Pitch smirked at Elsa, but agreed to her conditon. Without wanting he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. Jack gripped his staff tightly in pure frustration. In his mind hew a screaming for Elsa to fight. Pitch locked eyes with Elsa as he said, "Do not fail me Elsa, if you do then the consequences will be severe."

Elsa nodded slowly as he went on, "Hans will be keeping an eye on you and you cannot tell anyone about this." Pitch's eyes looked up for a split second to make eye contact with Jack. Jack knew this was it. He swallowed his fear and attacked Pitch with his ice. However Elsa stopped his ice from hitting Pitch. Jack hovered above them as he called, "Elsa run get away from him!" Elsa looked to the ground as Pitch said, "shoot him down." "I'm sorry Jack," Elsa breathed as she looked towards the sky.

She created snow in her hands and shot it towards Jack. He dodged it easily, but could tell Elsa wasn't trying to hit him. Jack made eye contact with Elsa for a moment then flew down to her. As fast as a could he flew between her and Pitch. His hand gripped her arm as he flew up into the air. Elsa gasped as she pulled herself closer to Jack. He had one hand around her waist while she had her arms around his neck.

"Don't worry I'm getting you out of here," Jack whispered as he flew back to the campus. Once they landed on a building Elsa fell to her knees. Tears streamed her rosy cheeks as she stared at her hands on the ground. Slowly ice began to to form on the ground around her. Jack knelt beside her as he rubbed her back. Niether one spoke for several minutes. Elsa's fear was increasing and it would not go away with small talk.

However Jack needed to say something. "It's going to be okay Elsa, I won't let Pitch hurt you," Jack said as he wrapped his arms around Elsa. She nuzzled into his embrace as she mumbled, "How do you know Jack?" Jack rubbed her bare shoulders as he said, "I have my expierienced with Pitch. This time I won't let anything happen, he won't hurt you or Anna."

Elsa looked up at Jack as she sniffled, "You know Pitch?" Jack sighed with a small smile as he mimicked, "I don't want to discuss it." This made a smile form on Elsa's face. Jack wiped away her remaining tears as he said, "You should get some rest." Elsa rested her head on Jacks shoulder as as said, "I know, but how can I?" Jack held her tighter as he said, "I'll be there for you." "No Jack," Elsa said hoarsely, "You can't he could hurt you or our friends or Anna. I need to know what he wants first. Besides he'll be back tomorrow or he'll send me a message of what he wants."

"No," Jack snapped as he looked into Elsa's blue eyes. "He's far to dangerous, you cannot give into him," Jack protested, but Elsa wasn't listening. She moved away from Jack and over to the edge of the building. With her arms folded she said, "I'm not giving into him, I'm keeping my sister safe. I'll be okay Jack and I don't need you getting involved."

Jack stood up and walked over to Elsa. He put a hand on her shoulder as he said, "I'm already involved, remember I have expierienced, we'll get through this together." Elsa was to tired to argue. She nodded as she kept her eyes on the moon in the distance. After a while of standing there Elsa rested her head on Jacks shoulder. Soon she fell asleep. Jack kept her on her feet until he lifted her up bridal style. Her head fit perfectly in the crook of Jacks neck.

He was about to leave when Pitch said, "Not so fast frost." Elsa's eyes snapped open as she whsipered, "set me down." Jack set Elsa down by his side as they faced Pitch. "I must say I never would have though my two icy friends would have met," Pitch said as he clasped his hands behind his back. Jack hissed, "We aren't your friends, what is it you want?" Pitch chuckled, "that will be revealed later. For now I need you both to ensure alliegiance." "Why should we," Jack growled as he stood in front of Elsa protectively.

Pitch smiled wickedly as he spoke, " For Elsa no harm will come to Anna or to your precious company. As for Jack I will leave Emma and your poor mother alone. If you do not comply with what I say I'm afraid three lights will go out." Elsa's heart fluttered in her chest while Jacks breath caught in his throat. "Fine," Jack and Elsa said simultaneously. Pitch smiled as he created to black sand whips.

Jack put his arm out protectively in front of Elsa with his other hand gripping his staff. "Who wants to go first," Pitch called maliciously. Elsa stepped around Jack as she said, "Leave Jack." Jack reached for Elsa, but just missed her arm. Hesitantly Elsa turned her back to Pitch as she stared into Jack's eyes. Jack went forward to help her, but it was too late.

The whip had collide with the back of Elsa's right shoulder. A small cry escaped her lips as she fell to her knees. Jack swung his staff in the direction of Pitch. Unfortunately Pitch dodged the strikes and sent a black whip at him. The sand whip collided with Jacks skin in the center of his back. Jack fell to the ground as he gasped for air. Elsa was still on her knees when Jack was hit. Her heart was racing faster than it should as the pain in her shoulder increased. The last thing she heard was the evil laughing of Pitch. Slowly her eyes gave into the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey readers! Hope you are having a marvelous day. I'm excited because I was able to post this! *cheers victoriously*. I know I have been doing a horrible job of updating. I apologize for that, but school and volleyball has basically consumed my life more so than ever. I am also sad to say I will only a updating on weekends. Anyway hope you enjoy this next chapter! Reviews are appreciated, but please do not be rude about it. Okay have a great day!**

"Jack, Elsa," Kristoff said shocked as he stood in the doorway that lead to the roof. Jack was lying on his stomach moaning softly while Elsa was on her left side asleep. "Elsa," Anna cried as she ran past Kristoff and over to her unconcious sister. Anna kneeled next to Elsa and lifted her upper body onto her lap.

"Please be okay," Anna breathed as she gave her sister a light squeeze. Kristoff kneeled beside Jack to see the white haired boy was waking up. "Uh what, what happened," Jack moaned as he pushed himself up only to recieve a sharp pang in his back. Ignoring the pain he sat Indian style to face Kristoff. Anna looked at Jack with anguish in her eyes. Yelling she said, "What happened to my sister?! Why are you okay and she's not?!"

Jack looked down at Elsa's frame in Anna's arms. He moved to her, but went down on his hands and knees from the pain in his back. "Jack your wounded," Kristoff said as Jack tried to sit up again. "I'm fine," Jack said through gritted teeth as he kept his eyes on Elsa. A moment later Elsa's blue eyes fluttered open. "Anna," Elsa questioned wearily.

Smiling Anna pulled her sister into a tight hug. Elsa grinned as she wrapped her arms around her sister despite the pain in her shoulder. "I was so worried something happened," Anna said as let go of Elsa. "What time is it," Elsa asked softly, "Is Jack okay?" Anna frowned, "It is 3 in the morning and Jack is over there. Sorry for yelling Jack." Jack gave Anna a thumbs up on the ground. His left cheek rested against the cold concrete as he said, "Has Elsa woken up yet?"

Elsa smiled weakily as she answered, "Yes Jack I'm awake, how's your back." Shakily Elsa tried to stand, but would have fallen if Anna were not there. Anna pulled Elsa's left arm over her shoulders as they walked over to Jack. Kristoff helped Jack up slowly since Jack refused to show his wound. "Elsa were you hurt," Anna asked worriedly. Elsa shook her head, "No, I got lucky," she lied. Anna nodded as she asked, "What happened to you guys?"

Elsa and Jack made eye contact for a moment. Both of them trying to formulate a lie that would be believable. "We were jumped," Elsa blurted recieving a dumb look from Jack, "We were walking back when these guys attacked us." Kristoff could tell she was lying, but figured she had her reasons. However he planned to bring it up to her later. Even if it wasn't his place. "Let's get you guys back to your dorms," Kristoff said sternly. They all agreed and headed back to their prospective dorms. Once Elsa and Anna made it back to their dorm Elsa fell unconcious.

"Elsa," Anna asked as she held Elsa upright. It was then Anna noticed something black on Elsa's shoulder. Clumsily Anna laid Elsa on the sofa and carefully Anna pulled Elsa's shirt collar back to see a snowflake tattoo with a crown in the center. It was red all around that area along with a little blood. Anna covered her mouth with her hand shocked.

Thinking out loud she said, "When did she get a tattoo? And why does it look fresh?" Anna pulled out a rag and ran cold water over it. She then moved over to her unconcious sister and places the rag on the tattoo. Meanwhile a similar event had occured to Jack.

Once Kristoff opened Jack's door he fell to the floor exhausted. Kristoff called for Flynn to get out of his little room and into the front. As soon as Flynn arrived he asked several questions, but Kristoff didn't have any answers. However Kristoff said, "Jack was wounded on his back, but refused to show us. As for Elsa I don't think she was hurt." "Well let's remove his sweatshirt, he's unconcious and cannot stop us," Flynn said crossing his arms.

Kristoff agreed and helped Flynn remove Jacks blue hoodie and white t-shirt. Once they removed his sweatshirt they saw on he back a fresh tattoo. The tattoo was of a fern leaf with a staff crossing over it like an X. Not to mention the staff looked just like the one Jack owned. "When did he get a tattoo," Flynn asked with a strange look. Kristoff shrugged as he explained, "It looks like he just got it, the tattoo is to fresh to be more than an hour ago."

"Where did you find them again," Flynn asked as he lifted Jack over his shoulder. Kristoff opened Jacks door allowing Flynn into the room. "I just found him and Elsa unconcious on the roof. Elsa said they were jumped and chased up to the roof until attacked," Kristoff explained as he walked out with Flynn by his side. Flynn raised one eyebrow in disbelief as he said, "Yeah because Jack can't handle a gang of thugs and Elsa can't get away from that sort of stuff. She's lying."

The two college boys sat in the front room debating what to do next. "Should we call in about this," Kristoff asked as he stood up from his spot. Flynn shrugged, "I honestly don't think so because it's not true." "Maybe, but who attacked them," Kristoff asked. Flynn looked at Jacks closed door as a man's name flashed through his mind. "I don't know," Flynn lied, "for now we wait until Jack and Elsa come clean." Kristoff reluctantly agreed and left without another word.

*next day*

Classes had started that morning for everyone. At ten Elsa had business with Jack. At four Elsa would have class again with Flynn. Anna had class at eleven with Rapunzel which was a counseling class. It was her only class today. Merida and Hiccup had a high level math class together. The young college girl opened her eyes dazedly as the ache in her shoulder worsened.

Elsa dragged herself out of bed at around nine o'clock. Slowly she changed into blue jeans and a short sleeve over shoulder shirt. However she was completely oblivious to the tattoo on her back shoulder. All she knew was that her back shoulder ached. She assumed it wasn't to bad and didn't bother to chek. However when she looked at her reflection the tip of the snowflake came into view. Elsa's eyes widen as she locks her gaze on the black ink.

Her hand jerks up to touch it, but as soon as her cold fingers make contact the surrounding area heard up then freezes. Pulling her hand back she stares at her shoulder. Biting her lip she thinks to herself, 'not again, I just got rid of this.' Quickly she leaves her bathroom and moves back to her closet. After a minute I searching she found a short sleeve blue shirt.

As she changed she heard Anna ask behind her, "Since when did you get a tattoo." Elsa jumped at her sisters voice making ice lick her fingers. "Oh Anna," Elsa said panicked as she faced the red head. Anna folded her arms as she said, "Elsa tell me what's really going on. You can trust me you know." With her arms at her side Elsa shut her eyes. "I do trust you Anna, but there are some things I cannot involve you in," Elsa said flatly.

Grumbling Anna said, "You never involve me in anything." Before Elsa could say anything Anna walked away. "Anna wait," Elsa called as she made her way after her sister. Anna ignored her sister and shut her door on Elsa. Letting her hand rest on the door Elsa felt a large pang of guilt and unpleasant memories. "So that's what that feels like," Elsa breathed as she pressed her forehead against Anna's door. On the other side Anna smirked with light eyes as she said, "Yeah not so fun."

This made Elsa laugh sadly, "We'll talk tonight, for now you're on a need to know bases." With that Anna opened her door. A second later Anna wrapped her arms around her sister. Elsa was caught off guard by the action, but returned her sisters hug. "It took awhile, but at least were getting somewhere," Anna whispered. Elsa nodded agaisnt her sisters shoulder as she said, "Slowly, but surely we are getting there." Once the sisters split Elsa grabbed her school bag and headed off to class.

Jack woke up a little later. His back was still sore, but he was able to walk. Begrudgingly he got out of his bed and made his way to his bathroom. Staring at his reflection Jack groaned, "my back hurts." "Yeah you have a tattoo although I've never seen anyone have tattoo and bleed alittle," Flynn said in a condescending tone. Jack looked in the mirror to see Flynn staring back at him. "I don't have a tattoo," Jack said, but Flynn held up a hand mirror.

Once he angled it the right way Jack was able to see the fern and staff. Jack moved his gaze to the floor as he sighed. "You honestly cannot get involved with Pitch again," Flynn scolded as he put the little mirror away. Jack crossed his arms as he snapped, "I'm not getting involved with Pitch again. Look I have to get to class." Flynn rolled his eyes as he said, "You cannot run from this. Pitch screwed you over before remember? Now your letting it happen again."

Jack glared at Flynn as he growled, "Mind your own business Ryder and leave me alone." Jack pushed past Flynn grabbing his blue hoodie and school bag. Without another word Jack stormed out of the dorm. Once he made his way outside he found Elsa sitting on a stone bench waiting for him. Her eyes were red and glossy from tears. "Hey," Jack said softly as he sat next to her, "How are you holding up?" Elsa ran her fingers through her bangs over her head as she shut her eyes.

With eyes closed she whispered, "I thought I would never have to deal with this again. I was wrong and I'm sorry you had to get involved. Did you get a tattoo?" Jack nodded slightly, "I did get a tattoo and you didn't involve me Elsa. I have my experience with Pitch. We'll get through this together." Jack intertwined his fingers with Elsa's. Elsa opened her glossy blue eyes as she said, "You have and what's your tattoo?"

Jack smiled lightly at Elsa as she breathed, "Another time and a frost fern with my staff across it. What about you?" "A snowflake and crown in the center," Elsa said absently. Elsa rested her head on Jacks shoulder and he rested his head on her head. For a little while they stayed this way. Just enjoying the feeling of the other being so close. "Let's get going we have class in half an hour," Jack said as he lifted his head off of Elsa's.

Taking a shaky breath Elsa agreed, "Yeah let's head over, but first let's stop in the cafeteria. I'm sure you haven't eaten." On cue Jacks stomach growled only to be followed by Elsa's. Jack chuckled, "I see you haven't either. Come on snow girl let's get you something to eat." Jack put his arm around Elsa's shoulder and she put an arm around his waist. Smiling she replied, "Of course snowball." Walking close together they made their way to the cafeteria.

However as soon as they walked in Elsa made eye contact with Hans. Her heart picked up pace as she stopped frozen in the doorway. Jack stopped with her, but he glared at Hans. Hans smirked at them then continued his conversation with his crew. Jack kept his arm around Elsa as they grabbed their bagels and headed to class. "Just relax Elsa, it's going to be okay," Jack said assuringly. As the words left his lips he did not think they were true. However Elsa and Jack let themselves take comfort in this. What were they without a little hope. For hope is the only thing stronger than fear.

After class Jack and Elsa found themselves in the courtyard. "What are we going to do," Elsa asked panickedly. Jack ran his fingers through his snow white hair as he said, "We need to find out what Pitch wants. Then we take it from there." Jack took Elsa's hand and brought it up to his lips. He pressed his cool lips against her cold skin with a small smile.

Elsa blushed slightly as Jack kissed her hand. "Let's go out," Elsa said sternly. Jack raised an eyebrow at Elsa confused. "I thought we agreed not to date," Jack asked with a smile he could not hide. In a soft tone Elsa replied, "No I mean we did, but that's not what I'm talking about. What I mean was there's a party coming up soon. Hopefully nothing to crazy happens. Then we can have a little fun."

Jack laughed at Elsa with soft eyes. "I love how you are telling me about fun," Jack smiled, "It sounds like a great idea." Smirking Elsa said, "Well you always tell me about letting go, I guess I get to tell you about having fun." Jack nodded in agreement then he stared into Elsa's blue eyes. Suddenly Elsa got an idea, "Can you tell me how you got involved with Pitch?" Jack's smile faded, "Sure, but you have to tell me first. Only because I'm pretty much an open book where as you remain closed. You go first." Elsa sighed as she fiddled with her fingers in her lap. "Okay well it all started when I was thirteen years old..."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey lovely Jelas snowflakes and various ship crystals! Volleyball ended earlier and I only have two things for homework! You know what thy means guys?! It means a chapter update! Sorry it's a short chapter, but there are some Jelsa moments *wink wink* Heads up this chapter is mostly flashbacks, hope you enjoy! Have an awesome day!**

* * *

"Okay it all started when I was thirteen years old..."

*flash*

Elsa was swinging on an old swing with her hair in her usual braid. She was wearing blue jeans and a maroon jacket. As the girl swung she watched as the sun began to set below the trees in the back of her house. "Elsa it's time to come inside," her mother called from the second story window.

The house had six floors in all including the basement. Elsa looked over her shoulder at her house. Smiling Elsa called, "one moment mother." Her mother smiled then turned back into her room. After a second longer Elsa jumped off the swing. She had to take a few extra steps to make sure she didn't fall. Once she caught her self she chuckled. Fixing her jacket she sighed with a light smile.

Quickly she ran to her house only to feel something wrap around her right wrist. Elsa gasped as she looked down to see something dark holding her back. It looked like sand to her. Panicked Elsa tried to pull her hand free from the sand that was holding her, but to no avail.

"Momma, Pappa," Elsa cried at the top of her lungs. As she continued to call for help the black sand wrapped all around her small body. Elsa screamed again, but her cries were muffled by the black sand that fills shed mouth. As she struggled for air her eyes began to close. A moment later her parents were in the door way. Her father holding a gun and her mother holding a bat. "Elsa," her father yelled as he watched dark sand slowly engulf his daughter.

However as soon as he got closer the black sand vanished. Elsa was now standing on her feet terrified with tears streaming her cheeks. Her parents ran to her, but before they got to her she fell on to the grass. Her father lifted her into his arms as he looked to his wife. When she looked at her daughter again she noticed somethijg unusual. On her right back shoulder were dark lines. Only three that looked like the tip of a snowflake.

*flash*

"It's how I knew what my tattoo looked like," Elsa explained, "After that happened I was terrified to leave my room. Actually I managed to remain there for an incredibly long time. It's why my isolation got worse. I was truly afraid of what was going to happen to me."

Jack looked to the grass in front of him as he said, "What happened after that? Did Pitch attack you again?" Elsa sighed as she turned her gaze away from Jack. "The tattoo began to spread creating a large snowflake and tiara in the center, however a year after the attack the tattoo was only visible to me," Elsa said casually, "I actually had forgotten all about that night and the tattoo for awhile. At least until I turned 16. That was when something terrible happened."

*flash*

"Elsa you cannot keep going on like this," a thirteen year old Anna said through her sisters door. The past month Elsa had been consumed by nightmares of a man coming for her. A man with pale grey skin, black hair and menacing eyes. Elsa sat in the corner of her room pulling her knees closer to her chest as she cried. The tears did not cease not even when her parents came to the door.

"Elsa sweetheart they are just nightmares," her father said softly, "Don't worry Elsa every thing is going to be okay." Elsa looked at her closed door with glossy blue eyes as she called, "I'm afraid, he's coming father I can feel it." Her parents looked at each other worriedly. They thought of the night Elsa was almost kidnapped and they knew exactly who was behind that. "Don't worry Elsa we will keep you safe, but please come out," her mother pleaded as she pressed her palms against her daughters ice cold door.

The teenage girl did not reply, but instead unlocked her door when she was sure her family was gone. After her door was unlocked she looked out her window and down below. There she could see her old swingset, the one she used to go to all the time. "How precious," a cynical voice said behind her, "A poor fearful girl I see." Elsa looked around panicked trying to locate where the voice was coming from. Shakily she asked, "Who's there show yourself or I'll call the guards." The voice laughed as a shadow towered over her.

Elsa backed up agaisnt the wall terrified as the shadow turned into a tall man. It was the man from Elsa's nightmares. "You," Elsa breathed as she gripped the window sill only to send ice along the window and surrounding wall. The man smiled twistedly as he said, "Yes, do you recognize me snow girl."

"Stay away from me," Elsa snapped tears forming in her eyes. The man grabbed Elsa's wrist and pulled her close. Elsa cried out, but the man covered her mouth with his free hand. Elsa continued to struggle against the man's hold until he said, "if you want your family dead in two minutes keep this up."

Immediately Elsa stopped struggling as tears streamed her cheeks. The man smiled at Elsa as he said, "That's better, oh don't cry." The man moved his hand from Elsa's quivering mouth and wiped her tears. Elsa was breathing was shallow as she asked, "Who are you? Why are you here what do you want?" The man gripped Elsa's wrist tighter as he said, "I am Pitch Black, and I am here because of that."

Pitch pointed to the ice on the window and on the walls. Elsa's breath caught in her throat as Pitch went on, "You are going to help me and my gang the nightmares, if not I will harm those you hold near and fear." "No leave my family alone," Elsa begged as more fears formed in her eyes. Pitch smiled, "Then we shouldn't have any problems. I'll see you soon and you will go by Snow Queen when with my gang."

Before Elsa could say anything Pith vanished into black sand that soon turned into thin air. Hot tear streamed Elsa's cold cheeks. As she looked at her door again she screamed. At the top of her lungs she cried for her parents.

*flash*

"I didn't tell my parents what Pitch told me. I only told them I saw him. After that incident I did anything Pitch asked of me," Elsa said sadly, "Soon I had my own street rep the Snow Queen. Everyone knew me and would not mess with me. It was one of the reasons why Pitch's gang was so feared... I've done some horrible things Jack. There is blood on my hands... There just so... so many things I have done and that I regret... And all tho-ose people I've hurt.. I-I really am a m-monster."

Jack pulled Elsa into his arms. "No you aren't Elsa, Pitch is and he made you do those things," Jack said assuringly as Elsa cried into his shoulder. "You were doing what you could to protect your family, a monster would never do that," Jack said as he held onto her tightly almost afraid to let go of her. Which he was. "It's just so hard," Elsa sobbed into his shoulder as the tears continued to fall.

Jack smiled lightly as he thought, 'I know the feeling.' Once their hug ended Jack asked one final question, "How did you get away? Did he just let you go or was there something greater going on." Elsa took in a shaky breath as she wiped away a stray tear. "Well after my parents passed away I had to run the company," Elsa explained, "I couldn't risk anyone discovering my underground work. Believe it or not I went straight to Pitch."

*flash*

Elsa stood in an alleyway wearing her Snow Queen outfit. It was a dress she made from ice. The collar cut just below her clavicle and it had long sheer blue sleeves with shimmers all over. The rest of the dress was a darker blue that went to her ankles. To the knee down was a slit in her dress. For a little while Elsa waited until Pitch arrived. "I heard you became the 'ruler' of your company," Pitch commented as he walked out of the shadows.

Elsa leaned against the wall as she said, "Don't praise, besides I'm here to tell you I'm done." "Ha, what makes you think I would just let you go," Pitch says as he approaches Elsa. Stiffly Elsa stands straighter as she says, "If people find out about my being involved with you and your gang then you will recieve a lot of unwanted attention." Pitch towered over Elsa as he said, "That's great because I can spread more fear." This made Elsa growl, "Perhaps, but you have to remember that my company is very large. If they discover you have any relation with me then all bets are off. The police will come after you and your gang. Not to mention everything else that will come your way."

Pitch was ready to attack Elsa with his black sand, but held back. He knew she was correct. Of course he wanted to spread his nightmares and fear, but in a way that would not get him caught. Pitch took a step back as he said, "Well Snow Queen I see what you mean. What is it you want since I know you want to us this against me?" Elsa released a breath she had been holding with a smirk. "You let me go and leave me and Anna alone," Elsa said sternly, "This way you stay out of the press until your ready and I keep the last few years a secret."

Pitch weighed his options for a moment he knew he couldn't threaten Elsa now. Instead he nodded in agreement. Soon after he nodded his hand made contact with her right cheek. Elsa was expecting it, but did not try to avoid the blow. She merely looked at Pitch as she put her hand on her stinging cheek. "Do not forget Snow Queen I will be back for you, you cannot hide from fear," Pitch said darkly. Elsa bit her lip as Pitch disappeared into the shadows.

Once Pitch was gone she felt her back shoulder burn like fire for a minute. It burned for a minute, but when she placed her hand there she realized her tattoo was gone. Joy poured through Elsa as she laughed.

*Flash*

"I was free from Pitch until the other night," Elsa finished with a sad smile. Jack placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder since he had no words. He kissed her forward which made Elsa feel relaxed again. Her shoulders relaxed as Jack held her in his arms. Her head rested on his chest and she could listen to his steady heart beat. It was strong, but at the same time soft. Jack pressed his lips agaisnt Elsa's platinum blonde hair with a reassurig smile.

Elsa smiled inwardly at the feeling and she wished he would do it again. A few moments of silence passed between the two of them. However they didn't mind the silence. Elsa glanced at Jack with soft Elsa as she asked him, "What's your story with Pitch?" Jack laughed nervously as he said, "Well that's a tale. Hold onto your crown my Queen, you're in for a bumpy ride. I first met Pitch when I was thirteen as well. The only difference was he tried to kidnap you. He only meant to talk to me..."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am so so sorry that I have not updated in so long. School and sports have really taken up all of my time. Then I got sick with some kind of cold/ sinus infection that has followed me to this week. I will try to post again Friday, but I don't know if I will be able to. You have every right to be mad at me and I am truly sorry for making you wait. Words cannot express how sorry I am for not updating. Thank you for stickiby around with this story despite my horribly late posting. Here is the next chapter and to make up for my absence I will try to post the next chapter tonight. Then update on Friday if I can. And excuse my typos. **

* * *

"Well that's a tale. Hold onto your crown my Queen, you're in for a bumpy ride. I first met Pitch when I was thirteen as well. The only difference was he tried to kidnap you. He only meant to talks to me..."

*flash*

A young boy with brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin wearing a blue poncho stood on his porch. His blue eyes were glossy and his cheeks were stained with tears. It had been four days since his father left and he still was hurting. Fresh tears began to fall as he ran down his street.

After running as fast as he could he stopped near a lamp post out of breath. He wiped his tears away angrily as he growled, "How could he do this?! How could he do this?!" More tears streamed Jacks cheeks as he sat down and leaned agaisnt the lamp post. He pulled his knees to his chest and cried. "Poor little boy, abandoned by his own father," a twisted voice said from the shadows.

Jack clenched his hands into fist as he looked around. "Who's there, show yourself," Jack called a she stood up from his spot. A tall man walked over to him. He had pale grey skin, black hair and menacing eyes. Jack tilted his head slightly as he said tough, "Who are you and what do you want?"

The man smiled at Jack cynically as he said, "The name is Pitch and I want to help you. Your father left you and your family behind with out so much as a good bye. Your angry with him for doing this to you. I can help you." Jack crossed his arms as he asked, "How can you help me? I want nothing to do with him."

Pitch smirked, "I'm sure you don't, but you want something to let your rage out. This is where I come in. After all you could put those ice powers to good use." Jack was surprised to have a stranger know, but he did not show his surprise. "Deal," Jack said as shook Pitches hand. Pitch laughed twistedly and sent dark sand towards Jack. The young boy remained in his spot as the sand penetrated his back. He passed out on the ground a moment later with a tattoo in the center if his back.

*glash*

"Why did you agree to work with Pitch when you knew nothing about him," Elsa asked curisously as she looked up at Jack. With a sigh Jack said, "I was so angry about my dad leaving and not to mention how mother had been acting. I was just mad and I felt like I needed this. At first I thought perhaps this would be good for me." Jack took a shaky breath as he looked away from Elsa. "After a few years I had worked with Pitch only a little bit, not much," Jack explained, "Mainly all I did was steal and con people. However when I turned 15 he had me do some pretty awful things..."

*Flash*

Jack stood outside an alleyway waiting for his partners to arrive. Tonight they were going to cause some trouble. Mostly trash a few places. A minute later his two partners arrived. Both of then were his age. Not to far behind them was Pitch holding something. "Alright boys," Pitch said as he handed weapons to the teenagers. Jack was given a knife, the boy to his right Aladdin was given a curved sword and Gene the last boy was given a dagger.

"Why are we attacking this house," Gene asked curiously as he gripped the dagger tightly. Pitch rolled his eyes, "Because this man is going to learn what happens when you double cross me." The three boys exchanged worried looks as they followed Pitch to the house. "Jack," Pitch said stiffly. Jack took a deep breath as he called his ice powers. With all the force he could muster he sent ice shards to the door. As soon as the ice made contact the door broke from the hinges. "Now," Pitch yelled and the three boys ran inside the house with their weapons.

Aladdin brought the woman down to her knees in the living room. Gene grabbed the two little girls who were in the kitchen and he brought them to the living room. Pitch watched impressed with the boys he chose. Jack was upstairs and he brought the man down stairs using his ice. "Pitch what are you doing here," the man asked as Jack brought the man to his knees.

Pith laughed, "Now you will learn what happens when you double cross me. Boys you know what to do." Aladdin stared at the woman shaking at his feet and sighed. Quickly he kicked the woman's back. A crack echoed along with the woman's cry of pain. The woman was still alive which was not what Pitch wanted. Aladdin looked away from the woman as Pitch said, "Weak boy weak, Gene your turn."

Gene looked at the trembling girls at his feet. The girls stared at him holding each other with teary eyes. As Gene flicked his wrist he looked away. The man cried out as his daughters fell to the floor. They were still breathing, but it was barely noticeable. At first glance you would believe they were dead. The man fell onto his hands as he tried to even his breathing.

Pitch smiled maliciously at the fallen man while the three boys stood watching. "Leave us," Pitch ordered and the boys did not hesitate to leave the house. Jack took his staff and flew out the window while Gene and Aladdin ran away. Jack made his way his way to his best friends house.

He left his staff in the bushes and shoved his hands into his pockets. With his head low he walked to the front door and called, "Ryder are you home?!" A moment later the door opened to reveal a young Flynn Ryder. He was the only one who knew about Jack's involvement with Pitch.

"What's up man," Flynn asked as he shut his front door. Jack rocked on his feet for a moment until he said, "No particular reason brought me here. Just came by get my mind off things." Flynn puckered his lips as he gave Jack a light nod. "Well would Pitch have anything to do with this," Flynn asked curiously making Jack groan. "Do we have to talk about this," Jack asked obviously disgusted by the topic.

Flynn snapped, "Jack you cannot go on like this, Pitch is only hurting you!" Jack crossed his arms as he said, "Sorry mom, but Pitch isn't hurting me. He's making me stronger. I am being weak and he's making me strong." Flynn scoffed, but before he could reply to Jack a man appeared behind him. Jack could sense the dark presecence behind him and unfolded his arms. Flynn immediately went in his house leaving Jack and Pitch alone.

*flash*

"I was allowed to tell one person about my involvement as long as they didn't tell anyone," Jack explained, "I chose Flynn because he was always looking out for me. He was like a big brother."

Elsa gave Jack a soft smile as she said, "That sweet of him." A minute of silence stretched between the two of then until Elsa spoke again. "Jack what else has Pitch made you do!" Jack sighed as he looked into Elsa's soft eyes. "Well he's made me do a lot of things I didn't enjoy and things I didn't agree with," Jack said sadly, "But I still did it because I didn't think I had anywhere else to go. I was alone and I just... I don't know just went with it."

Elsa lifted her head off of Jacks shoulder as she said, "I know what that feels like. What happened next with Pitch?" Jack looked down at Elsa as he said, "That was when the accident happened, I didn't always have this white hair, my blue eyes would go back and forth with brown. My skin went back and forth between fair and pale. However my hair was brown."

*flash*

Jack sat on his roof with his staff resting agaisnt his shoulder. He let he bare feet dangle over the side as he stared at the moon. In all honesty the ony comfort he ever found came from the moon. "What am I going to do," Jack asked the moon with hope in his voice. Working for Pitch had only made his life worse. Since he had to work two jobs and keep up with sports and school he was losing it.

He was always panicked and stressed. Most of all he was distant. "Jack," called his mother from down below. Jack looked at her with glaring eyes as she stood in his vision. Unaware of her sons death glare she said, "Jack, Emma isn't home yet and I'm starting to get worried." Jack smirked, "Yeah it's four o'clock in the morning and now your worried."

His mother looked to the floor sadly as she said, "She was at a sleepover and Mrs. Hendricks was going bring her home, but when she went to check on the girls Emma was gone and there was black sand." Black sand caught Jacks attention. He jumped down from the roof as he asked, "What do you mean black sand? Just black sand."

His mother nodded, "it was all over her sleeping bag and..." Before his mother could finish Jack flew off to find his sister. After a few hours of searching the sun was just starting to rise. It was then he found Emma. The young girl was standing in the middle of a lake still wearing her nightgown.

Her hair was tied in a ponytail and she was bare foot on the ice. Jack landed across from her only to hear the sound of cracking ice. He tried to freeze it over, but his powers weren't working. "What the," Jack gasped as he tried again, but again his powers did not work. Emma stared at him teary eyed as the sound laughing filled their ears. Jack turned around to see Pitch cackling.

"What are you doing," Jack growled as he gripped his staff tightly in one hand. Pitch smiled, "your family seems to have you distracted." "No they aren't you leave them out of this," Jack Asamis angrily as he pointed his staff at Pitch. The ice began to crack some more, but this time it was under Emma. "Jack I'm scared," she said as tears began to stream her cheeks.

Jack looked back at his sister then down at the ice. Pitch had vanished leaving them alone. The ice continued to crack beneath Emma's feet, but it held her weight barely. "Your going to be fine just look at me," Jack said as he squatted, "You're not going to fall in were going to have some fun instead, we'll play hop scotch like we used to play every day." Jack took a step forward and pretended to almost lose balance.

Emma chuckled forgetting all about the crack ice. Jack took two more large steps to the side as he said, "See one two three, now it's your turn." Jack held his staff out to Emma as she took her first step. The ice broke beneath her, but Jack saw the world slow down. He hooked his staff around her waist and pulled her back and he flew forward into the cracked ice. The last thing he heard was, "Jack!"

A few hours later Jack was fished out of the water with snow white hair.

*flash*

"You fell into the lake to save Emma," Elsa said awestruck, "How did the people react when you were alive?" Jack chuckled, "Well not to well, it was why everything changed so drastically for me. Since my new found publicity Pitch left me alone. I guess he didn't want the attention as to how this happened. I didn't mind though, after all my tattoo left me and I was free again."

Elsa closed her eyes as she said, "What crazy messed up lives we have huh?" Jack chuckled as he sent a snowflake onto her cheek. "The craziest," Jack said with a playful grin.


End file.
